Le Joyau Impérial
by Kissme53
Summary: 1810. Après une nuit de noce mouvementée, Isabelle d'Asselnat Selton, marquise française et lady anglaise, se réfugie en France. Là, elle apprendra à évoluer dans la cour de l'Empereur qui ne lui est pas indifférent, à l'instar d'un beau corsaire ...
1. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Petite introduction :**

**L'histoire se passe au temps de Napoléon Ier. Celui-ci sera remplacé par un personnage de Twilight.**

**J'essaierai de respecter au maximum les termes de l'époque mais pour les lemons à venir, j'utiliserai des termes récents (sans tomber dans la vulgarité).**

**Si jamais un terme vous échappe, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que je vous explique.**

**Le commencement :**

La pluie s'était abattue sur le domaine de Selton et sa campagne anglaise. Dans le petit salon, lady Elisabeth Selton buvait une tasse de thé devant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. La vieille dame approchait la quarantaine en cette année 1793. Les nouvelles venant du Royaume de France étaient préoccupantes, pour ne pas dire inquiétantes. Non content d'avoir décapité son roi, le peuple français avait décidé de lyncher l'aristocratie française et d'éliminer jusqu'au dernier partisan de Louis XVI. D'où l'inquiétude de la vieille lady dont la sœur cadette avait épousé un marquis français.

En effet, Renée Selton était tombée sous le charme du marquis Charles d'Asselnat. Les familles des deux jeunes gens avaient trouvé cette union plus que convenable et les fiançailles avaient rapidement été organisées. Le 20 juin 1781, Renée Selton, alors âgée de 17 ans, épousait Charles d'Asselnat, lui-même vieux de 20 ans.

Celui-ci emmena alors son épouse sur ses terres en France, loin de sa sœur aînée Elisabeth qui se retrouvait seule. Celle-ci n'avait point d'époux car un accident de cheval dans sa jeunesse avait considérablement réduit ses chances d'enfanter, tout comme sa mobilité.

Devant ses souvenirs peu agréables, Elisabeth reposa sa tasse, saisit une canne en noyer et se dirigea en boitant vers une bibliothèque présente au fond de la pièce. Ce faisant, elle passa devant le tableau d'une jeune femme. La vielle dame appréciait particulièrement ce tableau. Sa cadette Renée resplendissait dessus, avec ses boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade autour de son visage en cœur. Ses yeux verts, qu'elle avait en commun avec son mari,étaient encadrés par de longs cils épais et surmontés par de fins sourcils blonds. Ilsétaient rieurs tout comme son expression. Son humeur joyeuse étaient trahie par ses pommettes rouges, symbole de l'hilarité que seule son aînée savait déclencher chez elle, et ses fines lèvres rosées étaient étirées en un beau sourire. Elizabeth se souvenait très bien de quand avait été peint ce tableau.

Flash-back : 

_Elle avait dix-huit ans et revenait d'une longue promenade avec King, l'étalon favori, et Snowy, le beau berger colley qui avait d'ailleurs encore fait des siennes en pourchassant un pauvre renard. En entrant dans le grand salon dont la magnificence servait à la réception des hôtes, elle avait trouvé sa jeune sœur en train de poser pour un peintre. Alors que celui-ci la priait de rester immobile, Elisabeth se mit à faire des grimaces à Renée. Celle-ci avait en effet l'air d'assister à un enterrement et Elisabeth n'aimait pas voir sa sœur triste._

_Devant les pitreries de son aînée, Renée ne put contenir son sourire et éclata de rire. Après s'être fait légèrement réprimandée par le peintre, elle reprit son immobilité, les traces de son hilarité persistant sur son visage._

_Elisabeth était contente. Elle avait fait rire sa sœur de quinze ans_

Fin du flash-back :

De cette belle époque, il ne restait rien. En effet un an plus tard, Elisabeth avait un accident. Finies les longues chevauchées dans la belle campagne anglaise qui vous laissait haletante et décoiffées tandis que King continuait de galoper toujours plus vite, finies les promenades dans la belle roseraie du manoir où l'on pouvaient observer toutes sortes d'oiseaux, finis les défilés où elle et sa sœur se parait de leurs plus beaux atouts et se prenaient pour des princesses en rêvant du beau prince charmant, finies les baignades dans la rivière de Selton dont les tourbillons pouvaient se montrer traîtres… Sa belle liberté et la vie sauvage qu'elle menait lui avaient été ôtées, remplacées par une canne. Le feu follet s'était éteint et s'était plongé dans les livres, pâles reflets de la vie qu'elle menait auparavant.

Deux ans plus tard, Renée épousait Charles, la laissant plus seule que jamais. Avec Renée elle perdait l'amie, la confidente, la compagne de jeu… Pour cela, elle avait maudit Charles qui lui volait sa sœur. Toutefois il rendait sa sœur heureuse et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elisabeth aurait juste préféré que le couple reste au manoir de Selton dont elle était devenue l'unique propriétaire après la mort de son père, emporté par une maladie.

Avec un soupir, la vielle lady attrapa un livre au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Alors qu'elle avait entamé sa lecture, une vieille domestique apparu dans la pièce.

« **-Veuillez m'excuser lady Selton, mais un voyageur vient d'arriver et demande une rencontre. Il s'est introduit comme l'abbé de Chastenay. **

**-Faites-le entrer Mary et guider le jusqu'ici. **

**-Bien Milady**, répondit la servante en se retirant. »

L'abbé de Chastenay. Ces mots provoquèrent différentes réactions chez Elisabeth Selton. La première était l'hostilité. En bonne anglaise, la lady avait été élevée dans le culte du protestantisme et était une fervente pratiquante. Or l'abbé était catholique ce qui dérangeait la lady au plus haut point.

La deuxième réaction était la joie. En effet, l'abbé de Chastenay se trouvait être le frère de Charles d'Asselnat. Elisabeth l'avait rencontré au mariage de sa sœur. De par leur religion opposée s'était ensuivies une vive dispute qui avait ravi la lady. Son accident l'avait rendue assez aigrie et elle adorait la distraction que lui procurait une discussion animée. Elle avait d'ailleurs été à l'origine de plusieurs esclandres dans ce mariage.

La troisième réaction était l'inquiétude. Pourquoi l'abbé venait-il lui rendre visite ? Ils n'étaient pas d'excellents amis et ne s'était vu qu'une fois.

L'entrée d'un homme dans le petit salon coupa ses interrogations. Lady Selton détailla le nouveau venu. L'abbé de Chastenay n'avait guère changé. Il était toujours aussi maigre que vingt ans plus tôt. Seules quelques rides étaient venues prouver qu'il n'était plus tout jeune et ses traits tirés montraient sa fatigue. Ses yeux bruns exprimaient une grande lassitude et son long manteau noir trempé et couvert de poussière confessait la dureté de son voyage.

« **-Et bien, quelle surprise !! Je ne m'attendais guère à vous voir, abbé**, le salua lady Selton.

**-Mes hommages Milady. Je n'étais, moi non plus, préparé à vous revoir mais certaines circonstances font de ces retrouvailles une nécessité.**

**-Avant de me conter les raisons de votre venue, donnez donc vos effets à Mary**, répondit Elisabeth en désignant la domestique qui avait précédé son visiteur. **Et Mary, veuillez nous apporter deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'une bouteille de cognac. Cela réchauffera notre ami. Que diable tenez vous là ?** » Continua la vielle lady alors que la domestique emportait le manteau de l'abbé.

Celui-ci, dont les bras auparavant cachés par sa cape de voyage étaient à présent visibles, tenait un paquet entouré d'une couverture dans ces bras. On pouvait apercevoir de légers mouvements qui provenaient de ce paquet.

« -**Ceci est la principale raison de ma venue**,répondit l'abbé.** Mais avant de tout vous raconter toute l'histoire, puis-je…,** fit-il en désignant un fauteuil.

-**Bien entendu** », répondit lady Selton en prenant elle-même place face à l'homme alors que Mary déposait un plateau contenant deux tasses, une théière et une bouteille de cognac sur la table qui séparait les deux personnes.

La domestique versa le thé et rajouta quelques gouttes de cognac dans chaque tasse avant de se retirer.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Elisabeth, dont la patience n'était pas la principale vertu, demanda :

« -**Alors ? Que venez vous faire ici ?**

**-J'imagine que vous êtes en parfaite connaissance des évènements qui secouent la France depuis peu ? **répondit l'abbé.

**-Bien évidemment, qui n'est pas au courant?**

**-Et bien c'est en partie à cause de ces évènements que je suis ici**, dit l'abbé. **Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le roi Louis XVI a été guillotine et que le peuple français réserve le même sort à tous ses partisans. Malheureusement votre sœur ainsi que mon frère ont toujours été d'ardents défenseurs de feu sa majesté.**

**-Serait-il possible qu'ils aient été… **l'interrompit la vielle lady qui semblait être en état de choc en regardant l'abbé avec l'espoir qu'il démentisse cette possibilité.

-**Hélas oui**, approuva l'homme. **J'étais là et ai assisté à toute la scène. La foule est venue les chercher à l'hôtel* que possédait mon frère à Paris. Lui et sa femme y avait élu résidence depuis une dizaine d'années. Il était de notoriété publique que Charles et son épouse étaient profondément attachés à notre souverain étant donné qu'ils l'avaient défendu lors du procès de ce dernier.**

**La population a abattu leurs portes et saccagé leur hôtel. Puis elle les a mené jusqu'au palais de Justice où leur a été intenté un procès. Ils ont été condamnés pour traîtrise et attentat envers la République. Le jury les a condamnés à mort, à moins qu'ils ne renient Louis XVI. Même s'il était mort, Charles gardait fidélité à son roi. Votre sœur Renée a pris la même décision. Une heure plus tard, la tête du marquis d'Asselnat tombait, suivie par celle de sa fidèle épouse.**

**J'ai réussi à récupérer le médaillon de cette dernière. J'ai pensé qu'il vous revenait de droit** »,conclut l'abbé en tirant un médaillon de sa poche.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Elisabeth Selton quand elle saisit le médaillon. Celui-ci était en or et renfermait une mèche dorée. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Renée Selton, la sœur tant chérie et aimée. Malgré la mort de cette dernière, Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière de sa sœur. Elle avait suivi ses convictions et son mari jusqu'à l'échafaud, faisant ainsi honneur à la fierté et au courage des deux familles.

Un instant de silence suivit où la vielle femme se recueillit et pria pour le salut de l'âme de sa sœur et de son mari.

« -**Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante, abbé**, le remercia Elisabeth. **Ce souvenir sera longtemps chéri. Toutefois, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas fait un tel voyage seulement pour me remettre un médaillon, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-En effet Milady**, répondit l'abbé de Chastenay. **Il se trouve que ce médaillon n'est pas le seul souvenir de Renée et de Charles d'Asselnat. Le couple avait eu un enfant.**

**-Un enfant ? **Sursauta la vieille lady. **Est-ce lui que vous tenez dans vos bras ?** »

Pour toute réponse, l'abbé opina de la tête et lui tendit le paquet qu'il tenait dans les bras. Elisabeth saisit le bébé avec d'infinies précautions et le blottit contre sa poitrine sans réveiller le nourrisson. C'était une fille. On voyait en elle son père à travers les boucles brunes et la forme volontaire de sa mâchoire. Sa mère était représentée par les longs cils fournis, ainsi que le teint de craie. Elisabeth reconnaissait même son propre nez fin et délicat, la seule chose qu'elle avait aimé chez elle. Elle voyait aussi la finesse des mains que l'enfant avait héritée de son oncle l'abbé.

La seule héritière des Selton et des Asselnat avait pris les plus beaux traits de chaque famille.

L'émotion nouait la gorge de la vieille lady et se fut l'abbé qui reprit la parole après un long silence.

« -**Je l'ai trouvée dans l'hôtel**, dit-il doucement. **Charles et sa femme étaient des personnes prévoyantes et ont fit construire une alcôve attenant à leur chambre. Il était impossible de la trouver pour qui ne savait pas qu'il y avait une pièce là. Charles me l'avait montré en me disant que c'est là qu'il cacherait son enfant si un malheur venait à leur arriver, à lui et à sa femme. Ils se savaient en danger de par leurs convictions politiques et étaient sur le qui-vive.**

**Je me suis glissé dans les ruines de l'hôtel juste après que les Asselnat soient escortés par la foule au palais de Justice.**

**J'ai traversé l'hôtel dévasté en prenant bien garde d'être le plus discret possible et ai trouvé l'enfant dans l'alcôve. **

**Après avoir assisté à l'exécution de ses parents et récupérer le médaillon de sa mère, j'ai pris un cheval et galopé jusqu'à Calais où j'ai embarqué pour votre royaume. La petite a beaucoup aimé la traversée**, ajouta l'abbé en souriant. **J'ai débarqué à Douves et de là, j'ai rejoins votre domaine.**

**J'espérais que vous accepteriez d'élever cet enfant. Bien que l'envie soit là, je ne peux la prendre en charge, l'évêque m'envoie perpétuellement par monts et par vaux. Ce n'est pas une vie stable pour cette demoiselle et je pensais qu'à Selton, elle grandirait heureuse, si toutefois vous acceptez sa charge ?** »

Elisabeth garda le silence, réfléchissant.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Elisabeth Selton était une grande solitaire. Elle ne supportait guère la compagnie des gens, préférant celle de ses livres. Elle n'avait de contacts amicaux qu'avec Mary, sa domestique, et Jack, le chef des écuries du domaine.

Toutefois, malgré son attrait pour la solitude, elle ressentait un manque depuis le départ de sa sœur. Elisabeth était née avec un besoin désespéré. Celui d'aimer. Ce besoin avait été projeté dès son enfance sur sa famille et plus particulièrement sur sa sœur. Une fois celle-ci mariée et leur père mort, la lady s'était retrouvée seule. Peut être que si elle s'était mariée les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse, plus comblée que maintenant. Mais personne n'était venu demander sa main et Elisabeth Selton s'était retrouvée seule, sans famille, sans personne.

Ce bébé, c'était sa chance. Elisabeth l'avait aimé depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce visage angélique. Elle allait élever ce bébé, l'éduquer, lui faire connaître toutes les joies de son enfance comme sa passion des chevaux et des chiens, la natation, les romans… Cette petite orpheline allait devenir sa famille et elle-même serait la famille ce petit ange venu la tirer de sa perpétuelle solitude.

Alors, à la question de si elle acceptait ce bébé, Elisabeth répondit par une autre question :

« -**Comment s'appelle t-elle ?**

**-Isabella, **répondit l'abbé de Chastenay dans un souffle.** Isabella d'Asselnat, en l'honneur du sang italien qui coule dans les veines de tous les Asselnat. Renée tenait aussi à ce que le prénom de sa fille soit un reflet du votre.** »

Devant cette ultime confession, une larme s'échappa des yeux d'Elisabeth. Elisabeth. Isabe. Isabella.

« -**Bienvenue à Selton, Isabella d'Asselnat Selton, marquise d'Asselnat et lady Selton.** »

Doucement, la vielle lady passa le médaillon qu'elle avait gardé dans sa main autour du fragile coup de l'enfant. A ce contact, Isabella ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux d'un vert infini. Les yeux de ses parents.

_* Un hôtel était la demeure des nobles de l'époque On en trouvait surtout à Paris Ces grandes maisons s'élevaient sur environ trois étages et possédaient généralement une cour d'entrée où s'arrêtaient carrosses ainsi qu'un jardin de fleurs à l'arrière de la maison. _


	2. Chapitre 2: Le mariage

**Je ne pouvais pas commencer ce chapitre sans faire une petite annonce. Voilà, j'ai vraiment adoré vos reviews d'encouragement aussi je voulais remercier :**

_**Marine**_**: l'impérialisme en France est une période historique fascinante je suis d'accord^^.**

_**Zulie**_**: je suis très flattée que tu trouves mon écriture fluide et agréable.**

_**Motoko-Shiro**_** : Tu as raison d'être fan d'histoire, le passé des pays est fascinant.**

_**Pierrafeu**_** : merci de trouver mon histoire originale**

_**belladu57**_**: la suite arrive^^.**

_**elise605**_**: merci d'aimer mon début.**

_**flap**_** : de rien. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire.**

**Pour vous remercier, je poste le chapitre 2 en avance. Bonne lecture !!!**

**Le mariage :**

Blanc. Le blanc était à l'honneur. De la robe blanche aux fleurs blanches.

1810. Isabella d'Asselnat Selton se préparait à se marier avec lord James Gigandet.

Tout les gens qui comptaient pour elle étaient venus assister à ce mariage. Seule manquait sa tante Elisabeth Selton, morte 3 mois auparavant.

Isabella soupira. Sa tante lui manquait énormément. Elle avait représenté toute sa famille avec son oncle, l'abbé de Chastenay même si celui-ci ne venait que rarement la voir, constamment occupé par les missions qu'il devait remplir pour l'évêque. Il n'avait beau lui rendre visite qu'une fois par an, Isabella aimait profondément son oncle. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour elle, tout comme Elisabeth Selton avait fait office de mère.

Toutefois elle ne voyait pas ces deux derniers comme un couple. En effet, à chaque fois que l'abbé était présent à Selton, s'ensuivait de discussions mémorables qui débouchaient rapidement sur une dispute. L'abbé et lady Selton se disputaient à propos de tout : de la religion, de la politique et surtout de l'éducation de Bella, surnom qui lui avait été attribué par sa chère tante et qui, selon elle, allait à merveille à la jeune fille.

Grandir avec Elisabeth Selton comme tutrice était fantastique d'après Bella. C'était elle qui lui avait fait découvrir la beauté des mots en lui enseignant la poésie, les aventures fantastiques que renfermaient les livres... Elle lui avait aussi permis d'apprendre à monter à cheval et les séances avec le vieux Jack, chef de l'écurie, comptaient parmi ces plus beaux souvenirs. Elisabeth lui avait appris à aimer la nature, lui enseignant le nom des oiseaux, lui montrant toutes les fleurs que renfermait la campagne anglaise…

Sa tante lui avait transmis toutes ses passions même si elle avait eu dû mal à laisser la jeune fille s'approcher de la rivière. En effet, Bella, débordante de vitalité et d'énergie, se jetait dans les plus gros tourbillons du cours d'eau et avait frôlé la noyade maintes fois. Une chance que le vieux Jack veillait toujours au grain. Les résultats de cette témérité n'étaient d'ailleurs que bénéfiques, la demoiselle nageait à présent comme un poisson.

Bella avait même appris à manier les armes. Fleuret, sabre, épée, poignards… elle avait tout appris et excellait dans le maniement de ces armes. Elle savait aussi utiliser des pistolets et manquait rarement sa cible.

Cette éducation ne plaisait guère à l'abbé qui, à chaque fois qu'il venait en visite, rappelait à lady Selton qu'une jeune fille de bonne naissance comme Bella n'avait pas à savoir se battre. Ce à quoi la vieille lady répondait qu'elle formait Bella pour que celle-ci devienne un éminent lieutenant de sa majesté qui défendrait les valeurs protestantes dans le monde. Immanquablement s'ensuivait un esclandre sur la religion et le sujet de l'éducation de Bella était oublié… jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Si Elisabeth Selton avait appris à Bella à aimer la vie en plein air, elle lui avait aussi enseigné la géographie, l'histoire de France et d'Angleterre, les langues étrangères comme le français, l'italien, le latin et l'allemand, les mathématiques, l'astronomie et les sciences humaines. L'héritière des Selton et des Asselnat n'ignorait donc rien des secrets du corps humains aux logiques implacables de l'algèbre. La vieille lady lui avait aussi inculqué les bases de la politique et lui avait transmis sa haine contre l'empereur français, l'ogre de Corse, Démétri Bonaparte.

A 17 ans Isabella d'Asselnat Selton avait une éducation plus que satisfaisante grâce à sa tante. La jeune fille soupira encore une fois dans le miroir au souvenir de sa tante et se détailla dans le miroir. Elle était de taille moyenne. Sa silhouette était très fine et semblait fragile. Elle avait de longues jambes souples et un joli ventre plat. Sa poitrine n'était ni trop menue ni trop généreuse et avait un arrondi parfait. Son visage aux traits fins et délicats était encadrés par de beaux et brillants cheveux bruns, héritage de son père. Ces derniers exaspéraient la jeune fille, de même que sa peau blanche comme la neige. En effet, les canons (*_**critères**_) de la mode de l'époque étaient portés vers les femmes blondes où à la peau légèrement dorée.

Elle était toutefois assez satisfaite de ses yeux d'un vert lumineux et de ses cils d'une longueur impressionnante. Ses sourcils étaient fins et délicats de même que son nez droit légèrement retroussé. Ses lèvres étaient roses et pleines, ce qui lui donnait une bouche pulpeuse sans être indécente. Sa fine mâchoire avait une expression volontaire qui transcendait parfaitement le caractère de la jeune lady.

Oui, Isabella d'Asselnat Selton savait ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Et ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était épouser James Gigandet qu'elle aimait désespérément. Elle avait rencontré ce dernier un an plus tôt, alors qu'elle était en visite à Plymouth avec sa tante.

Flash-back :

_Isabella et sa tante était dans la calèche aux armoiries des Selton dans les petites rues de Plymouth. Elisabeth Selton rendait visite à une de ses lointaines cousines et Bella, que sa tante répugnait à laisser seule au manoir, avait saisi la chance de découvrir la ville portuaire._

_« __**-Il faudra que tu t'excuses auprès de Hatier**__, dit lady Selton à Isabella. __**Ce couturier est très prisé et ne se donnera plus la peine de se déplacer si tu le traites de cette façon chaque fois qu'il vient compléter ta toilette !!!**_

_**-Mais il n'a aucune délicatesse !! Il me pique toujours avec ces épingles !! **__Protesta Isabella._

_-__**Taratata Isabella d'Asselnat Selton !! En tant qu'aristocrate, tu devras souvent subir cette épreuve et il n'est guère vu d'un bon œil qu'une lady anglaise se mette à jurer comme un charretier à cause d'une malheureuse… Oh mon Dieu !!!**_

_**-Quoi ?! Que se passe t-il ma tante ?**__ »____Sursauta Bella tandis que la vieille dame ordonnait au cocher de s'arrêter._

_Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et sortit laborieusement du carrosse. Bella se pressa de l'aider et lui offrit son bras que sa tante accepta tout en se dirigeant vers un couple qui marchait à quelques pas de là._

_« -__**Lord Gigandet! » **__héla lady Selton._

_L'homme du couple se retourna et dévisagea la vieille femme._

_« __**-Lady Selton ?**__ Demanda t-il après un temps d'observation. __**Est-ce bien vous ? Vous n'avez pas pris une ride !!**_

_**-Aussi flatteur que votre père, rougit la vieille dame. D'ailleurs vous êtes son portrait craché. Je vous présente ma nièce, lady Isabella d'Asselnat Selton. Le père de lord James Gigandet ici présent était un excellent ami**__, ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Bella qui déduisit du regard rêveur de sa tante qu'elle ne l'envisageait pas comme un simple ami._

_-__**Enchanté lady Selton »**__, répondit James Gigandet en lui faisant le baisemain de rigueur._

_Celle-ci ne répondit rien, trop occupée à le détailler. De longs cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval, des yeux bleus à l'aspect de glace, un visage volontaire et affirmé, une voix grave et profonde. Cet homme lui faisait le plus grand effet. Elle frissonna lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent sa peau. _

_Lady Elisabeth Selton et lord Cranmere continuèrent d'échanger plusieurs banalités. Celui-ci introduisit sa compagne comme étant sa cousine éloignée, Victoria Cranmere. Elle était grande et élancée avec des formes voluptueuses et une chevelure de feu. Son regard hautain déplut dès le début à Bella tout comme les quelques mots qu'elles échangèrent. Elle paraissait si froide, si méprisante._

_Tandis que lady Selton et que James et sa cousine discutaient, Bella tenta de mettre un nom sur les sentiments que lui inspirait le jeune lord._

_ Isabella avait toujours été une personne romantique, rêvant du prince charmant. Il est vrai que les nombreux livres qu'elle avait lus lui présentaient une vision idyllique et extrêmement simple de l'amour. Lord Gigandet lui plaisait aussi décida t-elle qu'elle était amoureuse de lui._

_Après cette rencontre, James Gigandet vint souvent rendre visite au manoir Selton. Ces visites emplissaient Bella de bonheur même si elle restait bien souvent silencieuse et réjouissante face au jeune lord. Chaque visite la rendait plus dépendante du jeune homme et le temps qui espaçait ses visites voyait la jeune femme nostalgique, voir apathique. _

_Elisabeth Selton, elle, voyait cet amour du plus bon œil. Elle savait que le temps lui était compté et ne désirait pas que sa nièce se retrouve seule comme elle plusieurs années auparavant. Au fur et à mesure, elle parlait mariage et faisait de flagrantes allusions._

_Cinq mois après leur rencontre, James Gigandet et Isabella d'Asselnat Selton se fiançait._

_Deux mois après la tante de cette dernière décédait et, afin de respecter les dernières volontés de la défunte, le mariage fut rapidement organisé._

Fin du flash-back

Dans la chapelle des Selton, les premières notes jouées par l'orchestre résonnèrent. Isabella sortit alors de la sacristie où elle patientait et commença son ascension vers l'autel.

Personne n'était la pour la mener jusqu'à celui-ci. Sa famille était représentée en la présence de l'abbé de Chastenay qui présidait ce mariage. Mais Bella n'avait cure d'être seule car dès qu'elle serait à l'autel, dès qu'elle aurait prononcé les vœux de mariage et que son fiancé aurait fait de même, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Elle lui appartiendrait totalement, irrévocablement et cela ravissait son âme romantique. Bella avait atteint l'autel.

Quand James lui prit la main et la tourna vers son oncle, Bella se fit une promesse. Elle serait une épouse parfaite pour cet homme admirable. Elle porterait ses enfants, le soutiendrait dans la vie quotidienne car il l'aimait. Sinon il n'aurait pas demandé sa main n'est ce pas ? Oui, James Gigandet l'aimait elle, Isabella, et en retour elle lui donnait son cœur.

Cette certitude fut confirmée lorsque, à la question de si il voulait prendre Isabella d'Asselnat Selton pour épouse, lord Gigandet répondit oui. Bella répondit par le même mot lorsque ce fut l'abbé qui lui posa la question.

Et lorsque James Gigandet promit d'aimer Bella, de la chérir et de la protéger, la jeune fille fit de même.

Puis James posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella et celle-ci ressentit encore plus fortement cette conviction : James l'aimait, elle aimait James et maintenant, ils s'appartenaient mutuellement.

Alors que la petite chapelle résonnait sous les applaudissements, Isabella Gigandet se dit qu'un avenir radieux l'attendait.

Son oncle, par contre, ne partageait pas le même avis. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quand il avait fait sa connaissance, quelque chose n'allait pas avec James Gigandet. Il s'en apercevait là encore alors que le jeune couple, qui était passé avec les invités dans le grand salon d'apparat, remerciait leurs amis. Ce lord dégageait une aura de froideur et semblait calculateur avec ses yeux de glace. Il se demandait si la confiance que feu lady Selton portait au jeune homme n'était pas erronée par les sentiments qu'elle avait portés au père du jeune lord. Enfin, il s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de ce mariage et avait du mal à accepter de donner sa tendre Bella à cet homme. Car l'abbé considérait Isabella comme sa fille et voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Hors, cet homme n'était pas bon pour Bella, il en était convaincu. Il rageait aussi de devoir repartir le soir même au lieu de rester pour surveiller l'évolution du couple et surtout les agissements du mari de sa filleule.

Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter. Elle était lasse de devoir se comporter en hôte parfaite et attendait avec impatience le moment où les invités la laisseraient seule avec son mari. Hélas celui-ci ne partageait pas son impatience et poursuivait son échange de civilités avec ses amis. Retenant un soupir, Bella se résignait à poursuivre son jeu de l'épouse parfaite pour faire honneur à son mari quand elle sentit un regard sur sa nuque. Se retournant, elle l'aperçu. Le corsaire.

C'était un ami de James qui le lui avait présenté quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'appelait Edward, Edward Masen. Il était vraiment beau avec sa haute taille, son corps musclé. Ses cheveux de bronze étaient ébouriffés comme si il était encore sur son navire et ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Sa peau, pâle pour un marin, était parfaite et son nez droit donnait une expression de fierté à son visage. Un bien bel homme même si son air moqueur et indifférent agaçait Bella. Il portait un pantalon de toile et des bottes là où tout le monde portait des souliers. Ce manque flagrant d'élégance ébouriffait Isabella au plus haut point. Il avait enfilé une chemise et ne l'avait pas boutonné jusqu'en haut, dévoilant un torse d'albâtre où l'on devinait une musculature impressionnante.

En voyant qu'elle le regardait, Edward adressa un sourire à la jeune demoiselle, agrémenté d'un clin d'œil qui eut le mérite de rendre Bella furieuse. En effet, son sang français ne l'avait guère doté d'un bon caractère et le culot du pirate, comme elle le surnommait, l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle n'appréciait pas non plus la lueur de ses yeux quand il la regardait. Elle avait déjà cru y distinguer un air de convoitise mêlé d'admiration. Hors elle était la promise et maintenant l'épouse de James. De ce fait, cet inconnu devait la regarder avec plus de respect selon elle. Avec rage elle détourna son regard du corsaire et reporta son attention sur la conversation que menait son mari. Celui-ci venait de lui présenter le prince de Galles. Lord Gigandet avait vécu à la cour du roi d'Angleterre pendant deux ans et, de ce fait connaît tous les éminents du monde britannique dont le prince de Galles, un homme blond et bedonnant. Ce dernier félicitait James.

« -**Vous avez épousé une femme magnifique James. Je ne peux que vous féliciter de cette union, **ajouta le prince.

**-Je vous remercie Votre Majesté**, répondit doucement lord Gigandet. **Votre approbation me ravit. **»

Bella s'apprêtait à le remercier lorsqu'un souffle dans sa nuque l'interrompit.

« -**Suis-je aussi autorisé à présenter mes vœux aux époux Gigandet ?** Souffla un mélodieux ténor.

-**Bien sur Edward, mon vieil ami**, répliqua James.

-**Dans ce cas, toutes mes félicitations**, fit le pirate en faisant le baisemain à Bella qui réprima un frisson devant l'intensité du regard que lui portait le corsaire.

-**Edward Masen !** S'exclama le prince qui venait de reconnaître le corsaire. **J'ignorais que vous étiez présent à ce mariage. La cour aurait de nouveau besoin de vos services pour transporter un chargement de vin, si vous n'avez pas d'autres engagements bien sûr.**

-**Hélas, je crains de ne vous être d'aucune utilité, Votre Majesté**, répondit le corsaire. **Mon navire a fait naufrage il y a peu sur vos maudits récifs des Cornouailles.**

**-Voilà qui est fâcheux mon ami, **fit le prince.

-**C'est une des causes de ma présence. Puisque je suis coincée sur votre île, autant en profiter pour saluer mon vieil ami James**, ajouta Edward en regardant lord Gigandet d'une étrange manière.

**-Et cette visite ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !!** Répliqua James qui avait l'air passablement mal à l'aise. **En effet, que Mr Masen est pu assister à notre mariage me ravi.** »

Cet échange de civilités se poursuivit jusqu'à l'heure du souper où la plupart des invités se retirèrent. Seuls restèrent au manoir de Selton les époux, l'abbé de Chastenay qui devait partir de suite, Victoria Cranmere et Edward Masen. La présence de ces deux derniers ne ravissait pas Isabella mais elle n'osa protester. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir James.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tendue où James et Edward animèrent la plus grande partie de la conversation. Bella échangea quelques paroles avec son oncle et Victoria qui était plus hautaine que jamais.

Lorsque le dîner fut desservi, l'abbé fit ses adieux aux invités et à sa nièce puis quitta le manoir. Victoria prit alors la parole :

« -**Et bien très chère**, dit-elle à Bella. **Je vous propose de nous retirer afin que ces messieurs puissent boire tranquillement un dernier verre de brandy **(*_**eau de vie anglaise**_). »

L'interpellée acquiesça et les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce pendant que les hommes gagnaient le petit salon.

Après un dernier bonsoir, Victoria monta dans sa chambre non sans avoir gratifier Isabella d'un clin d'œil, ce qui amena la jeune mariée à se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée sur le compte de Victoria Cranmere.

Bella monta dans la chambre préparée pour le couple où elle enleva sa robe d'épousailles avec l'aide de Mary, la vieille et fidèle domestique. Elle enfila ensuite une fine chemise de nuit et s'installa dans le lit conjugal.

« -**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce soir, Milady**, dit la servante en partant. **Lord Gigandet sera sûrement parfait. **

**-Merci Mary**, répondit doucement Bella.

**-Bonne nuit Milady** », fit la domestique en refermant la porte.

Bella soupira. Elle n'avait aucune idée de se qui allait se passer cette nuit. Ce genre de conversation se tenait avec une mère hors Elisabeth Selton, qui s'était le plus approchée d'une mère pour la jeune fille était morte. La jeune fille sentait la panique l'envahir et se mit à jouer avec son collier pour se distraire. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son arrivée à Selton, devenant son porte-bonheur. Il était le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa mère, le tableau de Renée ayant été enterré avec Elisabeth Selton, comme elle en avait fait le souhait. Isabella comprenait cette requête. Ce tableau était le seul souvenir de Renée que sa tante possédait et puisque Bella avait eu le médaillon, il lui paraissait juste que sa tante garde le tableau jusqu'à son dernier voyage. Au fil de ses pensées, Bella se surprit à rêver à la différence qu'aurait connue son enfance si ces parents avaient été encore de ce monde. Puis elle imagina leur réaction face à James, combien ils auraient été heureux de la voir épouser un aussi bel et aimant homme.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se faisait attendre. Au loin, une cloche sonna une fois. Il était une heure et Bella patientait dans ce lit depuis onze heures. La jeune fille avait beau aimer son mari, il n'empêche que ce retard lui apparaissait comme un manque de respect. Sa tante Elisabeth n'aurait jamais accepté une telle incorrection de la part du jeune lord qui manquait à ses devoirs d'époux. Cette nuit était tout de même leur nuit de noce ! Elle commençait à se demander si elle devait aller chercher son époux au petit salon quand on frappa à la porte.

Avec un sursaut de panique mêlée d'excitation et d'amour, la jeune mariée se leva, se précipita à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci à la volée. Puis poussa un faible cri de surprise.

Appuyé contre la chambranle se tenait Edward Masen.


	3. Chapitre 3: La nuit de noce

**Mouhahahaha, j'ai adoré vous choquer en disant que Bella aime et se marie avec James !! Niark niark !! Mais si vous avez trouvé le dernier chapitre surprenant, alors celui là sera…explosif !!!**

**Encore merci pour les reviews de :**

**christou57**** : avoue que James est pas mal quand même, bien qu'il soit légèrement fêlé sur les bords !!**

**EmyMasenCullen**** : merci pour l'encouragement !! **

**babounette****: la suite arrive !!**

**Elise605**** : tu vas voir ce que va faire James à Bella !!^^ (Un conseil, assis toi bien mouahahaha rire machiavélique^^)**

**lunaa**** : oui c'est méchant de couper là mais j'ai une âme de sadique niark niark**

**Cokorico**** : merci de m'avoir adressé un message privé. Je voulais t'en renvoyer un mais ta messagerie privée est désactivée. Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à connaître Marianne, une histoire fantastique. Toutefois, l'histoire que j'écris ne sera pas exactement pareil (il n'y aurait aucune surprise sinon^^). Et une fan de rugby !!! Oh joie, oh bonheur !!! Je ne suis pas toulousaine mais je soutiens à fond cette équipe, ce qui occasionne des bastons étant donné qu'une de mes amies est une fervente de Perpignan (horreur !!!). En ce qui concerne la maladie du taré chronique, j'ai élevé cette maladie au rang d'art !!^^ Et effectivement, tu t'es bien fait avoir en pensant que Twilight était un film avec beaucoup de sang mdr !! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, ça dégouline un peu trop de guimauve « Je t'aime mais je ne te mérite pas et gnagnagna… » Bon j'arrête là sinon c'est pas un chapitre que je vais écrire mais un message^^.**

**Bon j'arrête mes remerciements (et mes délires de méchant détraqué) et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 3. Action !!! **

**La nuit de noce :**

_Avec un sursaut de panique mêlée d'excitation et d'amour, la jeune mariée se leva, se précipita à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci à la volée. Puis poussa un faible cri de surprise._

_Appuyé contre la chambranle se tenait Edward Masen._

Dès que Bella reconnut le corsaire, elle fondit sur son déshabillé de soie verte et s'en drapa précipitamment. Sa fine chemise de nuit ne cachait pratiquement rien de son corps et elle ne désirait pas s'exposer plus que nécessaire au regard du pirate. Celui-ci était resté figé à la porte, se contentant de parcourir d'un regard appréciateur le corps de la jeune demoiselle. Cette dernière, passablement énervée par cette intrusion et le retard de son mari, s'adressa sèchement à Edward :

« -**Que faites vous ici ? Visiblement votre éducation comporte de sévères lacunes où vous vous seriez aperçu de l'inconvenance d'une visite à une heure aussi avancée !!!** »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, surpris par une telle acidité. Son fort tempérament reprit le dessus quand il répondit :

« -**Votre hospitalité me réchauffe le cœur. Apparemment, votre éducation est tout aussi irréprochable que la mienne**, finit-il ironiquement.

**-Si votre présence n'est destinée qu'à m'adresser d'aussi agréables reproches, je vous prierai de partir ! J'attends mon mari et…**

**-C'est justement pour cette raison que je me trouve au pas de votre porte à affronter un aussi chaleureux accueil. Mais l'histoire est longue et puis-je…** dit le pirate en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce et quémandant de ce fait l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre.

-**Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, **répondit hautainement Bella. **Mais faites vite, cette journée a été épuisante et je suis lasse.**

**-Il n'y parait pas lady Gigandet **», fit le pirate en entrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune corsaire prit le temps de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil blanc et allongea ses jambes sur le repose-pied prévu à cet effet. Ce faisant, il désigna le fauteuil en face de lui.

« -**Asseyez vous** », ordonna t-il à Bella.

Celle-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil sans bouger. Elle était ici chez elle, dans son manoir, dans sa chambre et aussi longtemps qu'elle s'appellerait Isabella Gigandet d'Asselnat Selton, personne ne lui dirait comment se comporter dans sa demeure.

Edward se contenta de sourire et de soupirer face à la réaction infantile et têtue de la jeune lady. Il la dévora des yeux pendant un instant, se rappelant le charmant, et troublant, spectacle de la jeune demoiselle dans sa chemise de nuit qui lui avait subtilement révélé les formes de Bella. Il admirait aussi le fort caractère de la jeune fille. Celle-ci possédait un esprit aigu de la compétition et il reconnaissait en elle un adversaire de valeur. Visiblement, cette demoiselle était une têtue et la lutte n'en serait que plus acharnée, ce qui le ravissait. Puis il poussa un soupir et jura intérieurement contre lord Gigandet qui le plaçait dans une situation aussi inconfortable vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui paraissait si fragile, bien que très attrayante, il devait l'avouer.

« -**Alors ?** Aboya Bella dont la patience, qui n'était pas sa principale vertu, était mise à rude épreuve par l'inspection du pirate. Devant son regard insistant, elle resserra les pans de son déshabillé autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'il ne dévoilait rien de son corps.

-**Un peu de patience lady Gigandet**, répliqua Edward. **L'histoire est longue et je ne sais par quel bout commencer.**

-**Par le début peut-être ?** Le nargua Isabella.

-**Pourriez vous faire l'effort de vous montrer plus agréable ?!!** S'exaspéra le corsaire avec hargne. Cette gamine tentait de lui en imposer avec ses airs d'impératrice et il n'allait pas se laisser faire! **Cette situation ne m'est pas plus confortable qu'à vous.**

**-Très bien, **reculala lady. **Je vous écoute.**

**-Merci, **répondit le beau pirate avec un sourire en coin victorieux. **Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que mon navire a fait naufrage sur vos Cornouailles ?**

**-J'en ai été informée, bien que je ne vois aucun rapport entre ma personne et ce naufrage.**

**-J'y viens,** dit Edward. **Votre union avec lord Gigandet n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence dans ce domaine. Ce dernier me devait une certaine somme d'argent qui me sera grandement utile étant donné la mauvaise passe que je traverse en ce moment. Cependant votre époux ne détenait pas sur lui l'argent nécessaire pour honorer sa dette. Aussi a-t-il décider de la jouer autour d'une partie de whist (***_**jeu de cartes**_**).**

**-Vous avez poussé mon époux à jouer au whist !! » **L'interrompit Bella, furieuse.

Il était inconcevable pour elle que James joue à ce jeu où l'on pouvait tout perdre en une seule partie. Combien de fois Bella n'avait elle pas entendu sa tante déplorer la propagation de ce jeu de cartes parmi les jeunes lord anglais ? Certains perdaient en une seule partie ce que plusieurs générations avant eux avaient mis tant de temps à construire. Des fortunes et des châteaux changeaient de propriétaires à cause d'une mauvaise main, facilitant ainsi l'ascension de nouveaux nobles qu'Elisabeth tenait en horreur. Elle avait élevé Bella dans une aversion profonde pour ce jeu. Pour Isabella, le whist représentait un vice et James, si honorable, si parfait, ne pouvait avoir pris l'initiative de jouer à ce jeu de péché.

« -**Vous ne m'écoutez donc pas ?!!!** S'exclama Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est lord Gigandet et lui seul qui a décidé de cette partie de cartes. Le marché était simple, si il perdait, il me dédommageait le double de la dette qu'il possédait déjà à mon encontre. Si je perdais, je devais renoncer à toucher l'argent qu'il me devait. Et James Gigandet a perdu !**

**-Et alors ?!! **Répliqua Bella, méprisante. **Je n'ai cure de vos problèmes d'argent a vous et à James. Mon époux a perdu, et bien soit, il paiera !! Que voulez vous que je rajoute à cela ?!!**

**-Sauf que cette histoire va bien plus loin qu'un simple souci d'argent !! **Répondit le jeune corsaire en haussant le ton. Il était ulcéré par l'expression hautaine de la jeune fille mais encore plus par le comportement de James qui n'avait pas jugé utile de venir lui-même informer sa femme de leur marché. **Lorsque votre mari a perdu, il a proposé une autre partie en ajoutant de plus en plus de gains, pensant qu'il allait se refaire. Malheureusement, il a perdu cette partie là aussi, ainsi que les sept qui suivirent !!!**

**-Sept ? **Demanda Bella qui avait soudainement blêmit. Combien James avait-il perdu au compte de toutes ces parties ?

**-Oui sept !! **S'insurgea le pirate. **Il a joué tout ce qu'il possédait ! La fortune des Gigandet n'est plus ce qu'elle était, aussi a-t-il joué la votre, ainsi que ce manoir et ces terres !! Et plus encore !!**

**-C'est impossible, **murmura Isabella, stupéfaite. **Il n'avait pas le droit…**Non, James, cet homme parfait n'avait pas pu jouer ainsi tout ce qu'ELLE possédait. Non cela ne pouvait être !

-** Bien sûr que si ! **Répliqua durement Edward. **En l'épousant, vous lui avez confié votre fortune et tous vos biens !! Fortune et biens qu'il s'est empressé de jouer aux cartes!! De ce fait ce manoir, les biens qu'il renferme et les terres qui l'entoure m'appartiennent désormais. Ainsi que votre fortune !! Lord Gigandet a tout perdu !! Tout ce qu'il possédait… et plus encore !! »** Ajouta t-il avec hargne afin d'obtenir une réaction de la jeune fille qui paraissait pétrifiée de stupeur.

Ainsi Bella avait tout perdu. Selton, ce cher Selton, était maintenant à ce… ce pirate !!! Quelle honte pour elle et ces ancêtres de se voir ainsi déposséder de leurs biens au profit de ce bandit des mers ! Son manoir où il faisait si bon vivre, ses forêts qui avaient abrité tant de belles chevauchées, sa rivière où nager était devenu une coutume… Tout ça ne lui appartenait plus. Elle avait tout perdu selon les dires du corsaire. Soudain un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« -**Cela fait deux fois que vous répétez « Et plus encore !! ». Qu'entendez vous par là ? **Demanda t-elle. Elle avait déjà tout perdu, qu'avait-elle à offrir de plus ?

-**Lorsque James Gigandet s'est retrouvé dépossédé de tout ses biens, il a voulu reconquérir toutes ces possessions d'un seul coup**, répondit doucement le jeune Edward qui s'inquiétait de voir la jeune fille si pâle.

-**Comment ?** Murmura t-elle. Oui, comment lord Gigandet, qui avait tout perdu, pouvait-il espérer récupérer tous ces biens grâce à une seule mise?

-**En ajoutant quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux que ce domaine et vos fortunes, **répliqua très précautionneusement le jeune corsaire. Il arrivait à la partie délicate de la conversation.** Vous. »**

Dire que Bella était abasourdie était faible. Choquée elle recula alors que la pièce tanguait autour d'elle. Ce fut le chaud manteau de la cheminée qui l'arrêta. Elle s'appuya dessus tandis que sa vue se troublait. Inquiet de voir la jeune fille vaciller, le pirate se leva et s'approcha d'elle en s'empressant de la rassurer :

« -**N'ayez crainte ce n'est pas vous toute entière que lord Gigandet a joué, mais une de vos nuits. Cette nuit, qui était censé être votre nuit de noce et qui désormais m'appartient.** »

C'était impossible. James n'avait pas pu lui faire cela ! Il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Cette nuit, c'était la leur et il devait être aussi hâté qu'elle de la vivre !! Car il l'aimait !! Non ? Oui James l'aimait et n'avait pas pu lui faire cela. Ce pirate mentait !!

« -**Vous mentez !!** Hurla Bella

-**Vraiment ?** Demanda le pirate. Il sortit un papier de sa manche, retroussée jusqu'aux coudes et dévoilant un avant bras musclé. **Alors expliquez moi comment ce papier, où James assigne m'avoir donné la permission de vous avoir pour moi cette nuit, s'est retrouvé en ma possession ? »**

Bella saisit vivement le papier et le lu rapidement :

_« Moi, James Gigandet, époux d'Isabella d'Asselnat Selton, reconnaît avoir perdu au whist contre Mr Edward Masen, corsaire de son état. Le montant des gains de ce dernier s'élève à la totalité de ma fortune et de celle que mon épouse m'a apporté en m'épousant ainsi que le manoir et les terres de cette dernière. J'autorise aussi Mr Masen à me remplacer auprès de ma femme lors de notre nuit de noce. Il pourra y faire ce que bon lui semble, sans qu'aucune de ces actions ne lui soient préjudiciables._

_ Lord James Gigandet. »_

A cette missive était asséné le sceau des Gigandet, attestant ainsi de la validité du document. A la fin de sa lecture, la jeune lady sentit une rage incroyable l'envahir. Son époux s'était bien moqué d'elle !! Elle se rendait compte à présent de sa naïveté. James ne l'aimait pas. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas le remarquer auparavant. Il n'avait jamais paru chaleureux à son égard, il était juste indifférent. Ses yeux n'avaient aucune expression quand il regardait. Même le baiser qu'il lui avait donné devant l'autel était vide. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, aucune passion. Il s'était bien joué d'elle et de sa tante avec ses numéros de charme. Et elle était tombée dans le piège. Son époux ne l'aimait pas et maintenant l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre s'était transformé en une haine viscérale. Avoir osé la jouer aux cartes, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire animal !! Et ce corsaire qui avait eu le culot de venir réclamer son dû !! Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle s'offrirait à lui comme cela, simplement parce que son époux avait perdu au whist ? C'était mal connaître Isabella d'Asselnat Selton, dont le sang regorgeait de celui d'ancêtres anglais et français, la première nation étant réputée comme la plus têtue au monde et la deuxième comme la plus fière !!

« -**Et bien Monsieur Masen**, siffla Bella avec venin, **il semblerait que vous vous soyez fait dupé. Car si lord Gigandet a tout joué et tout perdu, encore ne pouvait-il perdre que ce qui ne lui appartenait ! Et je ne lui appartiens pas !!**S'exclama t-elle avec hargne.

-**J'ai bien peur que si**, répondit le pirate. **En épousant James, vous vous êtes vous-même placée en sa possession !!**

-**Et après ? Cela autorise t-il mon époux à me vendre au premier venu ?!! Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'une simple marchandise dans votre histoire !!! Seulement voilà Monsieur, vous avez oublié une donnée importante dans votre équation. Je ne me soumettrai pas à vos envies, ni ce soir, ni jamais, et ce n'est pas une lettre de mon époux qui m'y obligera. Alors qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Me prendre de force ?**

**-Non !! **S'exclama le pirate avec force. **Pensez vous réellement que je suis le genre d'homme à abuser des femmes ?**

**-A vous de me répondre, mon cher !! **Répliqua Isabella. **J'avoue avoir quelques doutes sur la question !! Vous n'avez pas refusé l'offre de James quand il m'a apporté sur le plateau, si je ne m'abuse ? Il est vrai que la partie est belle : une fortune, un domaine et la femme qui va avec !! Que demander de plus ?**

**-Je ne vous ferai rien si vous n'êtes pas consentante !!! **Réaffirma le pirate.

**-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez sortir car je ne m'offrirai pas à vous ce soir !!! Vous connaissez l'emplacement de la porte !!! »**

Avec un soupir, le pirate se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il se retourna et demanda :

« -**Que comptez vous faire ?**

**-Pardon ?** Le questionna la jeune lady, perdue.

-**Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?** Ré expliqua le jeune pirate. **Allez vous rester avec James ? Je doute qu'avec votre tempérament, vous ne vous contentiez d'oublier les actions de votre époux. A moins que vous ne soyez amoureuse de lui ? Non, il a joué votre nuit de noce, vous ne pouvez aimer un tel homme…**

**-Et en quoi cela vous préoccupe t-il ? Je n'ai à discuter de mes amours avec personne, encore moins avec vous !! Quand à ce que je vais faire, je n'en ai aucune idée », **répliqua Bella songeuse.

En effet, le corsaire avait soulevé une question importante. Qu'allait-elle faire, attacher à cet homme dénué d'intérêt pour les autres, totalement égoïste et égocentrique ? Qu'allait-il la forcer à faire maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ni fortune ni terres à lui offrir ? Sans doute vendre une autre de ces nuits à un inconnu. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? Et cette seconde fois, Bella doutait de pouvoir échapper à son « prétendant ». Edward avait promis de ne pas la toucher et elle le croyait, mais tous les hommes ne possédaient pas sa droiture. Elle ne pouvait rester avec James mais qu'allait-elle devenir sans abri ni argent ?

Le jeune pirate reprit la parole, sortant ainsi la jeune demoiselle de ses pensées :

« -**Venez avec moi**, fit-il en voyant la jeune femme dépassée par les évènements. Il est vrai qu'il était en parti responsable du malheur de la jeune femme et quelque chose chez Bella lui faisait éprouver le plus vif besoin de se racheter.

-**Pardon ?** Répondit celle-ci, ébahie.

-**Venez avec moi**, répéta le beau corsaire.

-**Pour aller où ? **

**-Chez moi, en Amérique. Je suis originaire de ce continent et lord Gigandet ne vous nuira plus jamais là-bas. »**

L'idée était tentante. En Amérique, elle pourrait recommencer sa vie et n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lord Gigandet. Cependant il y avait un détail de taille.

« -**Vous me proposez de faire un voyage d'environ trois mois, coincée sur un bateau, avec un homme qui n'a eu aucun scrupule à jouer mon honneur aux cartes ?!!! Qu'est ce qui me garantit qu'une fois sur votre navire, vous ne tenterez pas d'abuser de moi ?!!! Sur votre navire, je n'aurai, de plus, aucun moyen de vous échapper à moins d'être suicidaire !!! Et je n'en suis pas encore rendue à ce point !!!**

**-Je vous ai déjà affirmé que je ne vous toucherai pas si vous n'étiez pas consentante **! S'exclama Edward.** Quand au fait de « m'échapper » sur mon navire, soyons sérieux !! Pensez vous réellement avoir la moindre chance de m'échapper si je souhaitais vous violer, maintenant, dans cette chambre? Je bloque la porte et je n'ai aucun doute sur la supériorité de ma force !! Quant à crier pour faire venir vos gens, il suffirait pour moi de vous bâillonner !! Et pourtant je ne le fais pas ! Avez-vous encore des doutes sur ma bonne foi ?**

**-Le fait est que le voyage dure près de trois mois, **répliqua Bella. **Vous auriez donc l'occasion d'abuser de moi ainsi que de recommencer, et ce autant de fois qu'il vous plaira !! Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous ne me toucherez pas sur ce bateau ?**

**-Vous m'agacez !!! **Cria Edward. **Comment faut-il vous dire que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme ? Je ne me complairai nullement dans un viol. Le plaisir que l'on ressent lorsque la partenaire est consentante est bien plus grand que dans une relation forcée !!**

**-Vous m'en voyez ravie de l'apprendre, **répliqua Isabella, acerbe.

-**De plus, je ne pourrais vous faire cela !! **Continua le corsaire sans prêter attention à l'interruption.

-**Pourquoi ?** Demanda la jeune lady, ébahie. Pourquoi ce brigand des mers ferait cela pour elle ?

**-Parce que vous êtes trop belle, trop admirable, trop respectable, trop intelligente pour que l'on vous salisse à ce point !!** Cria le pirate avec une étincelle passionnée dans les yeux. Il se calma instantanément sous l'effet de sa déclaration.** Je ne vais pas tergiverser, vous me plaisez Isabella, où Bella si c'est vraiment comme cela que vous aimez qu'on vous appelle.** C'était la première fois que Edward l'appelait ainsi, créant chez elle de légers frissons vite réprimés. **Vous êtes indépendante, fière, belle et courageuse ! Si je vous violai, je vous retirerai tout cela et croyez moi quand je vous dis que je n'en ai aucune envie. Je ne vous toucherai pas. Je ne vous approcherai même pas si c'est là ce que vous souhaitez,** finit le pirate.** »**

Isabella resta silencieuse sous la déclaration du corsaire. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit d'aussi belles choses. Si sa tante, mais ça ne faisait pas le même effet sortant de la bouche d'un homme. Il était agréable pour elle de se sentir désirée. Personne, d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, n'avait jamais montré de tels sentiments à son égard. Il est vrai qu'elle ne fréquentait guère les garçons de son âge avant de voir James, et sa rencontre avec ce dernier lui avait enlevé tout intérêt envers les autres personnes du sexe fort. Mais même James ne la désirait pas, elle le savait maintenant. Aussi les paroles du corsaire lui avaient fait un grand effet. Pour autant, elle n'était pas prête à embarquer avec cet homme pour l'Amérique. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas et elle le croyait. Mais une fois débarquée sur le continent américain, elle aurait encore besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il l'aide à ce repérer dans cette immense étendue de terre. De plus, elle n'avait plus rien, comment subviendrait-elle à ces besoins là-bas ? Là encore, elle devrait demander de l'aide à ce corsaire et de fil en aiguille, elle se retrouverait totalement dépendante d'Edward. Et ça, c'était une chose qu'elle refusait. Sa récente expérience lui avait montré qu'il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais faire confiance aux hommes, alors dépendre d'un de ces énergumènes !

Bella avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait aucune solution. A moins que…

« -**Et bien, Monsieur, si vous m'aimez autant que vous vous plaisez à le dire, il y a un moyen très simple de me le prouver.**

**-Lequel ?** Demanda le pirate avec fièvre.

**-Rendez moi toutes mes possessions. **C'était culotté mais Bella n'avait d'autre alternative. Le pirate se figea alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle pendant sa déclaration. **Rendez moi ma fortune, ce domaine et ces terres et j'aurai la preuve de l'amour que vous dîtes me porter. Alors je pourrai penser à vous sans animosité mais avec, au contraire, amitié.**

**-Je ne sais pas, **répondit le pirate, toute passion refroidie dans ses yeux verts et en s'éloignant de Bella. **J'ai plus que jamais besoin de cette fortune et cette partie de carte représente pour moi une chance inespérée. Votre domaine me permettrait de faire l'acquisition d'un nouveau vaisseau (**_***terme signifiant bateau à cette époque**_**) et d'une nouvelle cargaison, relançant ainsi mes affaires. Pourtant…**S'arrêta t-il.

-**Pourtant ?** L'encouragea doucement Bella. Le pirate avait l'air prêt à lui accorder ce qu'elle souhaitait et elle ne voulait pas le brusquer.

**-Pourtant je vous rendrai tout. Votre argent, ce domaine et ces terres dont, Dieu le sait, j'ai si grand besoin. Je vous rendrai tout**, répéta t-il, **à une seule condition.**

**-Laquelle ? **Souffla Isabella. Qu'allait exiger le pirate ?

-**Accordez moi cette nuit, **murmura le pirate.** Donnez vous à moi juste cette nuit et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parlez de moi, et ce dès le lendemain** », dit-il avec une passion à peine contenue dans la voix et en s'approchant d'Isabella.

Cette dernière n'avait pas réagi, absorbée dans ces réflexions. Une nuit. Une nuit passée dans les bras de cet homme et ce dernier la laisserait au matin, dans Selton reconquis. Etait-ce un si lourd tribu à payer ? Mais qui lui garantissait que, une fois sa part du marché accomplie, le corsaire honorerait la sienne ? Le beau jeune homme pourrait très bien ignorer ses engagements. Ce fut son orgueil qui la fit réagir alors qu'Edward était à deux pas d'elle, levant les bras pour l'étreindre.

« -**Jamais !!!!**Hurla t-elle. Jamais elle ne se donnerait pas cet homme qui jurait de ne pas la toucher, puis l'instant suivant lui promettait la lune en échange d'une de ses nuits !!! Pensait-il sérieusement que la descendante des Selton et des Asselnat, dont le sens de l'honneur n'avait d'égal que la fierté, s'offrirait à lui comme cela ?!!! **Prenez tout ! Ma fortune, mon domaine et tout ce qu'il contient !!! Expulsez moi dès demain si cela vous chante mais jusque là, je resterai seule dans mon lit !!!** »

Le corsaire baissa les bras, un éclat froid et implacable dans les prunelles.

« -**Très bien lady Gigandet**, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire moqueur. **Je vais me montrer gentleman et vous laisse passer la nuit ici. Mais dès demain matin, vous devrez quitter ce manoir et ces terres pour ne plus jamais y revenir.**

**-Je vous hais !!! **Hurla Isabella alors que le corsaire se préparait à ouvrir la porte. **Vous ne valez pas mieux que James !! Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais !!!!**

**-Je préfère mille fois la haine à l'indifférence lady Gigandet, **fit le jeune homme en se retournant vers Bella avec un petit rire moqueur.** On dit que les femmes qui haïssent n'en sont que plus passionnées !! D'ailleurs vérifions ce point, voulez vous ? »**

Avant que Bella n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ces dernières paroles, Edward avait traversé l'espace qui les séparait en deux enjambées et l'avait prise dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse. La jeune lady se débattit mais le pirate la tenait bien et elle ne possédait pas la moitié de sa force. Coupant court à toute protestation, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Jamais Bella n'avait connu pareille sensation. La bouche du corsaire était douce et harmonieuse. Ses lèvres se faisaient tantôt dures et impétueuse, imposant leur volonté et transcendant la passion du pirate, tantôt douces et délicates, encourageant la demoiselle à répondre à ce baiser. Et Bella y répondit, complètement perdue par les émotions qui l'envahissait et le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche du bel homme. Elle s'abandonnait complètement dans cette étreinte et ce baiser quand Edward la lâcha et s'écarta d'elle, la faisant vaciller sous la surprise. Sa vue était trouble aussi ne vit-elle pas le corsaire quand il sortit de sa chambre. Elle entendit néanmoins ses dernières paroles narquoises (_*moqueuses_) :

« -**Adieu lady Gigandet. N'ayez crainte, nous nous reverrons. Je reviendrai chercher ce que vous me devez. Il serait trop dommage de ne pas connaître les joies des nuits d'amour avec vous, car vous êtes faite pour elles !!** »

La porte de la chambre se referma sur un dernier rire victorieux de la part du pirate, laissant Bella complètement déboussolée. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ce ne fut que le bruit des sabots d'un cheval dans la nuit qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vivement vers la fenêtre, la pâleur de la lune lui permettant d'apercevoir Edward Masen sortir au galop du manoir des Selton, la laissant seule avec son époux.

_**Haha !! Quel suspense n'est ce pas ?!! Aviez vous sérieusement cru que je vous mettrai un lemon à partir du troisième chapitre seulement ? C'est mal me connaître, je suis une sadique en puissance ! Mouhahahahahaha !!!!!**_


	4. Chapitre 4: La fuite

**Surprenant ce dernier chapitre n'est ce pas ? Celui-là sera…mortel !! (Dans tous les sens du termes !!^^). Alors comme d'habitude, un petit message aux gens qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de me laisser une review :**

**Christou57**** : ouaip, Edward est un rustre mais il se comporte comme ça pour énerver Bella (et c'est peut-être un petit peu sa nature aussi. En tant que pirate, il doit pas avoir une vie facile tout les jours^^.)**

**Shousetsu**** : merci pour ton conseil sur les points d'exclamation. Il est vrai que j'en utilise beaucoup pour exprimer à fond la colère des personnages. Mais je vais essayer de réduire, promis ! (On dirait que je parle d'arrêter de fumer là, lol^^).**

**Angel87000**** : je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour ne pas avoir mis de lemons tout de suite. Je n'aime pas les histoires où Bella et Edward se déclare leur amour éternel dès le premier chapitre et gnagnagna… Je trouve juste ça irréaliste.**

**Liiliize71**** : attention, l'histoire ne se déroule pas au Moyen-âge mais pendant l'impérialisme français, soit environ deux siècles après le temps des châteaux forts et du preux chevalier sauvant leur dulcinée (beurk, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Vive l'indépendance de la femme !!) **

**Nyah-Cullen**** : effectivement, Edward en corsaire, ça donne des frissons. Imagine le sur son navire, les cheveux volant au vent (l'Oréal, parce que je le vaut bien) avec une boucle d'oreille, la chemise ouverte laissant voir son torse, un tatouage de tête de mort (ou un petit cœur avec Bella écrit dedans et percé d'une flèche, ce serait môgnon lol) sur le bras, pistolet et poignard à la ceinture… Bon je m'arrête là^^ !**

**EmyMasenCullen**** : surprenant ? C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit ? Tu me tues là ! James marié à Bella c'est surprenant mais qu'il la joue au poker c'est choquant, insultant, machiste… La liste est longue !! Et tu me sors surprenant ? Lol je rigole^^. En tout cas merci pour ta review^^ !**

**Bon, fini les remerciements et nous retrouvons tout de suite le chapitre number 4 (pensez à un animateur de télévision pourri quand j'écris ça).**

**La fuite :**

_La porte de la chambre se referma sur un dernier rire victorieux de la part du pirate, laissant Bella complètement déboussolée. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ce ne fut que le bruit des sabots d'un cheval dans la nuit qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vivement vers la fenêtre, la pâleur de la lune lui permettant d'apercevoir Edward Masen sortir au galop du manoir des Selton, la laissant seule avec son époux._

Isabella resta un moment devant la fenêtre avant de se ressaisir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle se remémora la présence de son mari dans le domaine qu'elle avait perdu par sa faute. Il avait osé la vendre au premier venu comme un animal ! Elle, la seule héritière d'une des plus vieilles familles anglaise ainsi qu'une des seules vraies marquises françaises restant après le bain de sang de la révolution. Elle se devait de laver son honneur !

Forte de cette résolution, Bella retira son déshabillé et sa chemise de nuit pour enfiler sa tenue d'amazone verte en velours, dont le jupon de la robe pouvait s'enlever à la guise de celle qui la portait. Elle prit le sac d'or qu'elle gardait constamment à Selton, au cas où elle aurait besoin d'argent précipitamment. Elle tenait cette habitude de sa tante Elisabeth et bénit cette dernière pour sa clairvoyance. Le sac n'était pas bien lourd mais elle saurait faire avec. Elle prit la veste qui complétait sa tenue et sortit sans l'enfiler sur sa robe. Elle aurait besoin de la plus grande liberté de mouvements possible ce soir. Elle ajouta à sa tenue les poignards qui ne la quittaient que très rarement, les dissimulant à l'intérieur de ses bottes et sous sa chemise, au niveau de la taille.

Elle descendit au petit salon où elle trouva, sans surprise, son époux. Epoux. Que ce terme la répugnait ! Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être engagée de son plein gré avec un pareil homme. Il dormait, une bouteille vide de brandy posée devant lui. Ce mécréant était ivre. Bella prit le temps de l'observer. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir un jour trouvé un quelconque charme à cet homme. Il est vrai qu'elle était d'une naïveté sans égale quelques heures plus tôt, pensant qu'elle et lui, c'était pour toujours. Elle avait même comparé leur histoire à celle de leurs parents ! Seulement il y avait un détail, si Renée avait suivi son mari jusqu'au dernier sommeil, Bella ne monterait aucunement sur l'échafaud pour James. A moins d'être le bourreau. Oui, cela lui semblait être une alternative convenable.

Malade du dégoût que lui inspirait cet homme, Isabella saisit une des fleurets qui décorait la pièce et jeta un coussin sur James. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursautant et, après un bref regard autour de lui, s'étira en baillant.

«-**Que faîtes vous là ma chère ? Ne devriez vous point être avec Mr Masen ?** »

Dieu que Bella haïssait cet homme.

« -**Mr Masen vient de quitter le domaine. Il me semble que vous ayez quelques explications à me fournir, **répliqua Isabella, acide.

**-Demain Isabella. La journée a été longue et je suis las** », fit James en se levant et en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte.

Bella l'arrêta en le menaçant de son arme.

« -**Je ne pense pas, non.**

**-Lâchez donc cette arme, vous allez finir par vous blessez**, répondit James avec un air de suprême ennui.

**-Je vous suis gréée de tant de… sollicitude**, fit la jeune lady avec ironie. **Elle me touche d'autant plus que vous avez poussé la courtoisie jusqu'à m'envoyer un invité pour cette nuit. Aviez-vous peur que je ne m'ennuie ?**

**-L'attention vous a-t-elle plu ? **Demanda lord Gigandet avec un air narquois.

-**Vous avez joué mon honneur au cartes**, dit Bella avec une froideur qui n'avait d'égal que la glace. **Je suis ici pour le laver** », ajouta t-elle en remontant la pointe de son fleuret jusqu'à la gorge de James.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné.

« -**Quelle réplique théâtrale**, se moqua t-il. **C'est votre sang français, sans aucun doute.**

**-Je ne plaisante pas James ! Je ne suis pas un objet dont vous pouvez vous servir à votre guise et je n'apprécie que très moyennement que vous jouiez tous mes biens au whist, alors que dire d'avoir proposé ma nuit de noce à ce pirate !**

**-Il est vrai que cette dernière mise n'était pas préméditée et je ne pensais pas qu'il allait accepter. Je crois bien que vous avez là un admirateur, **rit James. **Ce brave Edward était prêt à tout abandonner pour une nuit avec vous. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas eu plus de figures (**_***rois, dames et valets d'un jeu de cartes**_**)… » **Finit-il penseur.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Bella. Il ne regrettait même pas son acte !

« -**Et bien sûr, vous étiez empli de remords l'idée de ne pas m'avoir prévenu que je devrais partager ma couche avec cet homme**, répondit Bella avec cynisme. **Car vous étiez sûr que cela me ravirait, n'est-il pas ?**

**-Oh mais je n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir à votre sujet, ma chère, **dit James avec un sourire moqueur. **Je savais parfaitement que vous refuseriez de faire quoi que ce soit avec Mr Masen.**

**-Pardon ? **Demanda la jeune fille, surprise pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Comment diable James avait-il prévu sa réaction ?

-**Je me doutais qu'il ne se passerait rien avec Edward, **répéta James.** Votre éducation et votre fierté vous l'interdisaient. »**

Isabella du se retenir pour ne pas l'embrocher de suite. Il avait tout prévu. Ca ne lui coûtait rien de proposer la nuit de noce de Bella puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien avec le corsaire.

« -**Très bien**, fit la lady. **Vous avez au moins eu le mérite d'être honnête, ce qui est la seule qualité que vous semblez posséder d'ailleurs. Toutefois vos explications ne m'intéressent pas ! Je suis juste présente devant vous pour laver mon honneur ainsi que celui de mes ancêtres que vous avez insulté en me traitant ainsi.**

**-Votre théâtralisme reprend le dessus ma chère**, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Que voulez vous, j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les tragédies**, répliqua narquoisement Isabella. **Toutefois, votre lâcheté me déçoit quelque peu je dois dire, même si elle n'est guère surprenante ! Auriez vous peur de vous mesurer à une faible femme comme moi ?**

**-Cela suffit Isabella**, répondit James avec un éclat glacial et implacable dans les yeux. **Je ne me battrai pas avec vous et je n'ai à me justifier de mes actes devant personne. Vous êtes mon épouse et par ce statut, vous allez m'obéir quand je vous dis de retourner vous coucher ! **

**-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner lord Gigandet ! **S'exclama Bella. **Vous êtes peut être bien mon époux, et Dieu seul sait à quel point cette idée me révulse, vous n'en avez pas moins aucun ordre à me donner. Et maintenant battez vous !** » Ajouta la jeune lady en ouvrant une balafre sur le visage du lord de la pointe de son fleuret.

Ce dernier jura et recula d'un bond. Il saisit un des fleurets accrochés au mur et se retourna vers Isabella. Cette dernière avait retiré la jupe de sa tenue d'amazone et se retrouvait en culotte (_*long pantalon en coton à cette époque_) qui soulignait la longueur et le galbe de ses jambes. Le regard de James s'attarda sur ces dernières et il ricana :

« -**Peste, quelle silhouette ! Et moi qui pensais que ce mariage n'aurait plus rien à m'apporter ! Il semblerait que je me sois induit en erreur et je compte bien redresser mes torts tout de suite après vous avoir donné une petite leçon. Il n'est pas de meilleure bête qu'une pouliche rétive qui a déjà tâté de la cravache auparavant, et je compte bien appliquer cette règle avec vous très chère ! Et si tôt que la leçon sera retenue, je compte bien prendre mes droits d'époux sur votre personne !** »

Il engagea le duel à la fin de sa tirade. S'ensuivit un combat où chacun feintait, parait et attaquait. Lord Gigandet s'amusait à décrire ce qu'il ferait à la jeune lady en la combattant. Bella restait insensible aux tortures qu'il lui promettait, se contentant de rester concentrée sur le duel qu'elle menait. Peu à peu, les menaces de James s'estompèrent, laissant place au silence que seul venait troubler le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant.

James Gigandet était stupéfait. Sa réputation de bretteur n'était plus à faire sur l'île britannique et on le donnait comme un des meilleurs combattants de la cour. Il avait défait plusieurs dizaines de ces adversaires et n'avait que très rarement connu la défaite. Hors la jeune fille en face de lui parait toutes ses attaques et ripostait sans la moindre difficulté. Elle ne se faisait jamais surprendre par ses feintes et sa lame venait toujours contrer la sienne. Elle ne paraissait même pas s'essouffler. Mais ce n'était pas les capacités de Bella à l'escrime qui le troublait le plus.

En effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle et désirable. L'exercice ajoutait une teinte rosée à ces joues alors que sa silhouette virevoltait aux lueurs des chandeliers qui illuminait la pièce. Lord Gigandet pouvait apprécier pleinement la délicatesse des jambes de Bella qui semblaient interminables, l'extrême finesse de sa taille, le galbe parfait de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de l'effort, ainsi que l'air concentré de la jeune lady. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela augmentait son excitation et son désir d'elle. Il la voulait maintenant et n'était guère disposé à patienter. Il commença alors à précipiter ses mouvements, d'autant plus que la fureur de se voir incapable de déposséder la demoiselle de son arme commençait à se faire sentir. L'alcool dont il était imbibé ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Bella, elle, restait parfaitement calme. Les innombrables leçons qu'elle avait prises avec le vieux Jack, aussi nommé maître d'armes, portaient leurs fruits. Elle se contentait d'appliquer ses conseils à la lettre, gardant une parfaite maîtrise de son calme et de sa concentration alors que James Gigandet commençait à enchaîner les fautes. La colère que ce dernier ressentait allait croissante et le desservait au plus haut point. Ces gestes devenaient trop amples, il ne se remettait pas sur sa garde assez rapidement et Isabella aperçut alors l'issue du duel.

Elle repoussa une attaque brouillonne de James, écartant juste assez la lame de ce dernier pour pouvoir glisser la sienne le long du bras du lord. La lame de Bella arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle fut figée dans la poitrine du jeune homme, au niveau du cœur. Le vaincu se laissa tomber alors que son sang imbibait la chemise qu'il portait. Isabella surplomba James de sa taille et lui murmura alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux terrifiés :

« -**Mariée le matin, veuve le soir ! A moins que vous ne préfériez considérer cela comme un divorce ? Après tout ce mariage n'a pas été consommé.** »

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, évanouit, un cri en provenance de la porte derrière Bella retentit.

Tandis que celle-ci se retournait, une chevelure de feu passa en courant devant elle et s'agenouilla près de James.

« -**Vous l'avez tué !** S'exclama Victoria. **Vous saviez qu'il m'aimait et vous l'avez tué !**

**-Pardon ?** Demanda Bella. Quelle était cette histoire ?

**-Vous étiez jalouse de son amour pour moi, c'est pour cela que vous l'avez tué ! Vous n'avez pas pu supporter qu'il ne vous prêtait aucun intérêt, à vous pauvre petite fille de la campagne ! Vous n'avez pas supporté notre bonheur ! Nous devions vivre heureux avec l'argent que ce mariage nous aurait apporté à tous les deux ! Il ne vous aurait jamais épousé sans votre fortune ! J'étais son amante !** Hurla t-elle.»

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Bella. Jalouse de cette femme qui vivait avec le plus grand goujat de la terre ? Ca aurait pu être vrai quelques heures plutôt, avant que James ne la vende à Edward. Maintenant elle n'éprouvait que du mépris pour le cadavre de James et n'éprouvais aucun remord. Il la trompait pendant leurs fiançailles apparemment. Et dire qu'elle avait été amoureuse de ce vil homme ! Un rire sortit de sa bouche quand elle se remémora les paroles de Victoria.

« -**Vous croyez vraiment que j'étais jalouse de vous ? **Demanda Isabella.** Votre jugeote vous fait cruellement défaut ! Cependant vous avez raison sur un point, James ne m'aurait jamais épousée sans ma fortune mais cette dernière ne lui aura guère servi !**

**-Que voulez-vous dire ? **Souffla Victoria.

**-Que votre tendre amant a joué toute ma fortune ainsi que mon domaine avec ce cher Mr Masen. Ce dernier est maintenant le seul tributaire de la fortune et du domaine des Selton. Vous ne verrez jamais la couleur de mon argent, Victoria. Vous vous retrouvez aussi pauvre qu'avant mon mariage.**

**-C'est faux ! **Hurla t-elle.** Nous allions partager l'or, il me l'avait promis ! Cette fortune était pour nous deux !**

**-Etes vous assez bête pour faire pleinement confiance à lord Gigandet, Victoria ? **Siffla la jeune lady. **Pensiez vous réellement qu'il allait partager ma fortune ? Votre amour pour lui vous a rendue aussi aveugle que moi lorsque j'ai accepté de l'épouser, **railla Bella en jetant un regard de mépris au corps du lord.

-**Amour qu'il me rendait et qui vous a rendu folle de jalousie ! Je ne crois pas vos paroles, j'aimai James! Vous tenez ces propos pour me faire douter, mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance! Et James me rendait mon amour, ce que vous n'avez pas pu supporter ! Et maintenant vous l'avez tué ! AU SECOURS ! AU MEURTRE !** Brailla Victoria.

**-Que faites-vous ?** Paniqua Isabella.

-**J'appelle des témoins pour vous faire mener jusqu'à la potence ! A MOI ! AL'AIDE ! **Repris t-elle.

**-Taisez vous** », ordonna Bella en pointant un pistolet qui faisait office de décoration sur Victoria Cranmere.

Celle-ci n'en eut cure et continua de s'époumoner. Bella l'assomma alors d'un coup de crosse pour faire cesser ses hurlements Alors que la rousse s'effondrait, Bella remit sa jupe d'amazone et se rua en-dehors de la pièce, renversant les meubles sur son passage.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'écurie où elle sella rapidement un cheval. La jeune lady plaça deux couvertures derrière la selle, ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau qui était posée pour les longues chevauchées qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entreprendre. Elle sortit dans la cour suivie de sa monture, l'enfourcha et galopa bride abattue en dehors du manoir. Elle galopa à tombeau ouvert jusqu'au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait le manoir et ses terres. De la fumée s'élevait de ce dernier et elle pouvait voir des silhouettes s'affairer dans la cour, probablement occupées à tenter d'endiguer l'incendie. Le manoir flambait haut et clair à présent, illuminant la nuit. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de ce cher Selton qu'elle avait tant aimé et que les flammes ravageaient. Malgré sa tristesse, Isabella ressentit une pointe de jubilation. Edward ne tirerait pas une somme exorbitante d'un tas de cendre ! Elle regarda son ancienne demeure brûler jusqu'au petit matin. Puis elle s'éloigna au pas, tournant le dos à son passé et à ses ancêtres dont sa tante Elisabeth qui reposait désormais en terre étrangère.

Elle chevaucha pendant deux jours, dormant dans la campagne anglaise et ne s'arrêtant que pour acheter des vivres où accorder du repos à son destrier, avant d'arriver à Plymouth, port anglais. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à sa destination et avait décider de rallier la France. Sa tante lui avait dit qu'il lui restait peut être de la famille dans l'empire et elle comptait leur demander de l'aide.

Elle arriva à Plymouth à la nuit tombée, à pieds, alors qu'elle avait vendu son cheval à un maquignon un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle ne connaissait personne susceptible de la faire passer en France alors elle se dirigea vers le port, dans l'espoir de trouver une taverne qui aurait la réponse à ses problèmes. Bella en avait aperçu une et se dirigeait vers la gargote quand une conversation la fit se rencogner dans une ruelle sombre :

« -**Elle devrait être ici**, répondit une voix à la première question posée.

-**Il faut la trouver ! Le gibet l'attend demain dès la première heure du jour !** Répondit le deuxième homme. »

Isabella déglutit. La voix lui était dangereusement connue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la place. Sa respiration se coupa et elle se rejeta violemment contre le mur. Le doute n'était plus possible. Un homme grand, finement musclé et des cheveux ébouriffés dont la pâleur de la lune ne cachait pas la couleur. Bronze. Des yeux verts perçants qui avaient pivoté dans sa direction quand elle les avait regardés. Edward Masen.


	5. Chapitre 5: La traversée

**Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord, merci pour tous vos encouragements. Ce chapitre 5 a été assez tardif mais j'ai du prendre une grande décision pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vous laisse le découvrir après mes habituelles réponses à vos reviews.**

**Liiliize71** **: ****je suis contente que tu ais aimé le combat entre Bella et James. Dans le livre de Stephenie Meyer, j'ai trouvé que Bella n'avait aucun caractère, bien que je respecte énormément l'écrivain.**

**caro30**** : ****merci à toi d'aimer ma fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

**Lux30**** : ****que vois-je, une amie cavalière ? Au joie !! Et oui, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun défaut (perfectionniste je sais, mais à ma décharge, le dressage demande beaucoup de rigueur et j'ai pris cette habitude^^).**

**Pauline**** : ****je sais je suis sadique de couper à cet endroit^^ ! Tu n'es pas la première à me faire la réflexion comme quoi je coupe à des endroits haletants. Mais faut bien que je fidélise ma clientèle, non ? (Vive la S.E.S) !**

**Nyah-Cullen**** : ****ta théorie est pas mal, quoique un peu trop à l'eau de rose à mon goût. Si je te suivais, je marierai Bella et Edward direct, beurk ! Et pourquoi Edward sauverait Bella ? Elle et parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule et je suis pour l'indépendance de la femme^^ ! Et j'avoue, Edward en corsaire c'est pas des frissons que ça donne, mais une attaque.**

**Marie**** : ****ça me fait plaisir****que tu aime ma fic, merci^^ !**

**Angel87000**** : ****heureusement qu'elle a tué James n'est ce pas ? Mais peut être n'est-il pas totalement mort, qui sait ? (J'adore faire planer le suspense !) Et effectivement, le domaine brûlé cadre totalement avec le tempérament explosif de Bella. Il signifie aussi la fin d'une époque, de son enfance. Maintenant, elle doit quitter son nid pour faire face au monde.**

**malou950**** : ****ton impatience me ravit^^ ! En fait l'histoire que j'écris est un mélange de Twilight et de Marianne, une saga historique. J'ai vraiment adoré les deux et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas faire un mixage ?**

**Pour tous vous remercier, voilà le chapitre 5.**

**La traversée :**

_-__**Il faut la trouver ! Le gibet l'attend demain dès la première heure du jour !**__ Répondit le deuxième homme. »_

_Isabella déglutit. La voix lui était dangereusement connue. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la place. Sa respiration se coupa et elle se rejeta violemment contre le mur. Le doute n'était plus possible. Un homme grand, finement musclé et des cheveux ébouriffés dont la pâleur de la lune ne cachait pas la couleur. Bronze. Des yeux verts perçants qui avaient pivoté dans sa direction quand elle les avait regardés. Edward Masen._

Pétrifiée. Bella s'était transformé en statue quand elle avait reconnu le corsaire. Puis elle avait cessé de respirer quand elle avait compris ces mots. Le gibet. Elle était condamnée à mort. Et Bella pensait qu'elle méritait sa sentence. Après tout, elle avait tué un, si ce n'est deux, êtres humains. Mais ce n'était pas cette punition qui la terrorisait. C'était le fait qu'Edward lui-même la recherche pour la conduire à la potence. Et il disait l'aimer ! Il avait une curieuse manière de le montrer. Et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se trouvait à Plymouth et pire, dans les ruelles du port ? Personne ne connaissait ces projets ni son arrivée à Plymouth ! Mais de cela, Isabella s'inquièterait en temps voulu. En effet, les pas du pirate se dirigeaient vers sa ruelle. Bella se tapit dans l'ombre alors que le compagnon d'Edward l'apostrophait :

« -**Où allez vous capitaine ?** »

Capitaine ? Le corsaire n'avait pas mis longtemps pour rebondir pensa Bella. Et cela grâce à sa fortune. N'eusse été sa fâcheuse position et le fait qu'Edward était accompagné, elle se serait jetée sur lui. En pure perte étant donné la force dont le pirate faisait preuve. La réponse du beau corsaire fit taire ses divagations :

« -**Il m'a semblé apercevoir un mouvement dans cette ruelle…**

-**Vous êtes sûr cap'taine ? C'est un cul de sac ici ! Elle ne s'y serait sûrement pas aventurée consciemment !** »

Un cul de sac ? Isabella était coincée et serait attrapée si Edward s'aventurait vers elle.

« **-Peut-être…** répondit Edward qui s'était rapproché du coin où se tenait Bella.

-**Moi je dis qu'elle est descendue au port ! Elle doit chercher un moyen de s'enfuir et de quitter le pays. En tout cas c'est ce que je ferais cap'taine !**

**-Sûrement, **approuva le corsaire. **Allons voir**. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux hommes prirent une ruelle adjacente qui menait au port. Bella poussa un long soupir de soulagement et resta immobile encore quelques minutes avant d'être sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle se dirigea alors vers la taverne qu'elle avait aperçue un peu plus tôt. Avant d'entrer dans cette dernière, elle rabattit le capuchon de sa cape de voyage sur sa tête et souffla avec détermination.

A peine entrée dans la gargote, une forte odeur de tabac l'assaillit. L'endroit était sombre et envahit par la fumée de la pipe des marins qui buvaient là. Des tables rondes étaient disposées un peu partout, entourées par plusieurs chaises, occupées pour la plupart. Sur le mur de droite se tenait une cheminée où ronflait un feu clair. Au fond du tripot se dressait un bar où une tenancière était occupée à ranger des bouteilles de rhum. Bella se dirigea vers cette dernière.

Celle-ci se retourna dès qu'Isabella atteignit le bar. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, plutôt forte et aux courbes très généreuses. Son teint rougeaud prouvait qu'elle était habituée au travail, de même que ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en un chignon serré. Ses yeux bleus étaient profonds et paraissaient transpercés la jeune lady. Sa voix était éraillée quand elle s'adressa à Bella :

« -**Que puis-je pour toi ma belle ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'une fille de ta trempe soit là pour boire un verre**. »

Cette femme semblait dotée d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve.

« -**Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? **Répondit Bella ébahie.

-**Ca fait plus de vingt ans que je tiens cette taverne et j'ai appris à différencier les clients qui veulent boire de ceux qui… cherchent autre chose**, conclut-elle après une légère hésitation. **D'où ma question, que puis-je pour toi ? **»

Cette femme plaisait à Bella. Elle ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes et lui inspirait confiance. Aussi, la jeune fille décida de lui livrer son problème.

« -**Je cherche une personne capable de me faire passer en France.**

-**Personne ne te fera passer sans une certaine somme à l'appui**, répliqua la tenancière. **Mais je connais quelqu'un qui te fera traverser la Manche pour une somme raisonnable. La question est, es-tu prête à payer ?** »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune lady tira la bourse qu'elle avait prise à Selton et la montra à la tavernière. Son sac d'or s'était considérablement alourdi de par la vente de sa monture et Bella en tira une pièce d'or qu'elle donna à la femme.

« -**Pour vous remercier de vos informations et vous prouver que je suis prête à débourser l'argent nécessaire.** »

Une lueur de sympathie illumina les yeux de la vieille femme. Elle n'avait rien demandé à la jeune personne présente devant elle et celle-ci lui donnait une pièce de son plein gré. De plus, elle pressentait chez elle une détermination et une volonté à toute épreuve, ce qui lui plaisait. Sans répondre à Bella, elle se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où elle murmura quelques paroles à un homme. Elle revient ensuite vers le bar, accompagnée par le marin. Celui-ci était très grand avec la peau basanée. Ces cheveux bruns étaient courts et ses yeux noirs avaient un air calculateur, bien qu'assez chaleureux. La tenancière les présenta rapidement :

« -**Voici Black Fish jeune demoiselle. Il te fera passer en France. Je vous laisse discuter des différentes…modalités**, fit la femme ne se retirant. **Bonne chance**, lui souhaita t-elle.

-**Suivez moi** », fit le dénommé Black Fish d'une voix rocailleuse en se dirigeant vers une table à l'écart.

Bella s'installa face au marin qui bourrait sa pipe après s'être assis sur une chaise. Le marin dégageait une aura de calme et de confiance. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il serait en mesure de lui faire traverser la Manche. Il prit le temps de tirer trois fois sur sa pipe avant de prendre la parole :

« -**300 livres.**

**-Pardon ?** Demanda Bella.

**-La traversée coûtera 300 livres**, répéta le marin. **Et il est inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux-là,** continua t-il devant le regard ulcéré de Bella. 300 livres pour un voyage d'environ trois jours sur un navire ! Elle ne disposait pas de moyens illimités.** Aucun marin dans ce port ne descendrait en dessous de 500 en temps normal. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez pressée aussi, en échange de vos 300 livres, vous embarquerez dès demain au soir.**

**-Très bien,** céda Isabella. Elle n'avait que 430 livres en sa disposition et tenait à conserver un peu d'argent qui lui serait sans doute nécessaire une fois arrivée en France.

**-Alors rendez-vous au port demain soir, à onze heures séantes. Vous devrez faire attention au couvre-feu mais si vous avez réussi à passer outre, vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficultés la nuit prochaine. Une fois sur le port, demandez le Swordfish (*l'espadon). Je vous conseille d'allez repérer mon embarcation pendant la journée, ça vous évitera de chercher pendant des heures demain soir. Nous devrons faire un léger détour, le temps de recueillir un autre passager puis nous ferons voile vers la France**, conclut Black Fish. **Avez-vous des questions ?**

**-Aucune**, répondit Bella.

-**Très bien**, fit l'homme. **Par contre, je veux être dédommagé tout de suite.**

**-Hors de question**, répliqua Isabella. Il pourrait oublier sa part d'engagement une fois qu'elle l'aurait payé.

**-Dans ce cas nous allons avoir un problème**, dit Black Fish.

**-Je vous donne la moitié maintenant. Vous aurez le reste une fois arrivée à bon port, négocia t-elle d'un ton sans appel.**

**-Très bien**, grogna le marin alors que la jeune lady lui donnait ses 150 livres. **Alors à demain soir Milady.**

-**A demain soir** », le salua Bella.

Ils se levèrent tous deux de la table et, alors que le marin se dirigeait vers la sortie, Bella reprit la direction du bar où était restée la vieille tenancière. Celle-ci lui demanda :

« -**Comment c'est passé votre…entretien ?**

**-Très bien**, répondit Bella. **Nous sommes parvenus à un arrangement.**

**-Tant mieux**, fit la vieille anglaise. **Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, Black Fish est un homme de confiance qui respecte ses engagements.**

**-Je l'espère**, dit la jeune lady sans réussir à masquer son appréhension. Après tout elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et elle s'apprêtait à s'embarquer avec lui pour trois jours.

-**Il ne vous fera aucun mal**, la rassura la tenancière en voyant le trouble de la jeune demoiselle. **Eléazar est un brave gars qui a beaucoup de respect pour ceux qui le méritent, et quelque chose me dit que vous le méritez.**

**-Eléazar ?** Demanda Bella.

-**C'est le vrai nom de Black Fish. Ne le répétez pas toutefois, il tient à son anonymat.**

-**Je ne dirai rien**, promit lady Selton. **Auriez vous une chambre où je pourrai passer la nuit ?**

-**Suivez moi **», répondit simplement la femme.

Elle mena Bella au pied d'un escalier dans un coin de la salle. A l'étage se trouvaient plusieurs portes. La tenancière ouvrit l'une d'elle à Bella. Celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce tout en dédommageant la femme des 30 shillings nécessaires.

La chambre était petite, illuminée par plusieurs chandelles. Le lit semblait confortables et les draps propres. Un poêle se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait une bassine avec un broc d'eau. Une chaise dans un coin venait compléter le mobilier. Après avoir refermé la porte, la jeune lady Selton se déshabilla et fit sa toilette à l'eau froide. C'était un véritable bonheur pour elle de se débarrasser de la poussière accumulée durant ces trois derniers jours. L'eau avait beau être glacée, elle n'en avait pas moins l'avantage de la laver. Elle en profita pour laver approximativement ses longs cheveux qu'elle démêla avec soin avec la brosse posée à côté de la bassine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle frissonna et s'enroula dans un linge de toilette posé sur la chaise. La demoiselle utilisa le restant d'eau pour laver ses vêtements qu'elle étendit sur la chaise. Elle plaça cette dernière devant le poêle afin de les faire rapidement sécher puis se blottit dans les draps. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. En effet, après trois jours passés sur les chemins et à dormir à même la terre, le lit lui paraissait d'un confort inouï.

Bella s'endormit rapidement et se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de midi. Elle déjeuna du reste des provisions encore à sa possession puis sortit faire un tour sur le port où elle resta très prudente. La menace de se retrouver face à Edward Masen planait et elle restait extrêmement tendue. Dès qu'elle eût repéré le Swordfish, elle retourna vers le centre de la ville où se cacher serait plus facile. Elle acheta plusieurs provisions pour la traversée puis passa le restant de la journée à flâner dans les étals, de plus en plus tendue au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité envahissait Plymouth. Elle regagna la taverne à la nuit tombée et attendit devant une tasse de thé.

Lorsque le clocher sonna les dix heures, elle sortit, non sans avoir chaleureusement remercié la tenancière qui lui souhaita bonne chance, et se dirigea vers le port. Le temps d'atteindre ce dernier tout en se cachant à chaque patrouille où conversation surprise, il était onze heure quand elle atteignit le Swordfish. Isabella traversa rapidement l'espace vide entre les rues et le port. L'embarcation était un petit bateau de pêche qui faisait environ six pieds de longs. Il n'avait qu'un mât et se dirigeait avec une barre.

A peine eût-elle atteint le bateau qu'Eléazar se redressait sur le pont et l'aidait à monter à bord de l'embarcation. Il murmura rapidement

« -**Couchez vous sous la toile dans le coin et ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise**. »

Bella obéit et resta immobile alors que le marin manoeuvrait pour sortir du port. Une fois ce dernier derrière eux, Black Fish lui permit de se redresser, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

Elle sentait l'embarcation se déplacer sous elle, au rythme de la houle. La jeune lady pouvait sentir les embruns de l'océan sur son visage, ce qui la ravissait. L'eau lui rappelait la rivière de Selton où elle avait appris à nager. Où plutôt où elle avait appris à éviter la noyade.

Alors que le navire prenait de la vitesse, Bella aperçu des formes se détacher à l'horizon. Elle regarda plus attentivement à travers le brouillard et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés de la côte et longeait une falaise.

« -**Où allons nous ?** Demanda t-elle à Eléazar.

-**Récupérer notre deuxième passager** », fit celui-ci sans délivrer plus d'informations.

Alors que le bateau se rapprochait de plus en plus des formes qu'Isabella avait vues plus tôt, la jeune lady les identifia. Son corps se glaça d'effroi. Les pontons. Les pontons étaient des prisons flottantes où l'on enfermait les partisans de l'ogre de Corse, ainsi que ses soldats. Bella en avait longuement entendu parler par sa tante Elisabeth qui, si elle détestait l'empereur français, désapprouvait fortement la façon dont on traitait ses aspirants en Angleterre. En effet, les bâtiments dans lesquels ils étaient enfermés étaient d'une grande instabilité et pouvaient sombrer à la moindre tempête, coulant leurs occupants pris aux pièges. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de ces prisons de bois flottants. Et pourtant, c'était vers cet enfer marin que se dirigeait Black Fish. Le deuxième passager dont Eléazar parlait serait-il un de ces malheureux prisonniers ? Et il allait essayer de le délivrer ?

Black Fish interrompit ses pensées.

« -**Très bien, on ne peut pas s'approcher plus où nous allons attirer l'attention. Vous allez rester là, je reviens avec quelqu'un. Essayez d'être le plus discret possible et limitez vos mouvements.**

**-Bien, je vous attends**, répondit Bella. **Bonne chance**. »

Après un merci, le marin enleva son manteau ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait et plongea. S'en suivit une longue attente où la demoiselle resta assise, statufiée, regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Le brouillard ne masquait pas totalement les volutes (*spirales) rosées du ciel. La jeune lady laissait son imagination dérivée quand le navire fût secoué par plusieurs coups. Surprise, Bella se redressa et posa ses mains sur le poignard qui était suspendu à sa taille.

Elle se détendit aussitôt. Eléazar venait de regagner le navire, accompagné d'un jeune homme immense au teint mat lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs, de même que ses yeux. La chemise blanche qu'il portait laissait voir une musculature impressionnante. Un homme séduisant, bien que sa musculature était un peu trop développée et ostentatoire à son goût.

« -**Qui est-ce ?** Demanda l'inconnu à Eléazar en français.

-**Une passagère**, répondit nonchalamment ce dernier.

-**Plutôt jolie**, fit l'homme.

-**Et qui comprend parfaitement le français** », répliqua sarcastiquement Isabella. Elle détestait qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

L'inconnu ne se démonta pas pour autant et eût le toupet de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Cette familiarité fit monter l'agacement de la jeune demoiselle à son comble. Elle était remarquablement mal lotie avec les hommes. D'abord ce goujat de James, ensuite cet arrogant d'Edward et maintenant cet espèce de Casanova à la française ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait au Seigneur pour mériter ça ? Le preux chevalier des livres n'était-il donc qu'une légende ?

L'homme fit un pas vers elle, la tirant de ces lamentations internes quant à son manque de chance en ce qui concernait la gente masculine.

« -**Puisque vous semblez maîtrisez le français, permettez moi de m'introduire**, dit-il. **Jacob Black, marin au service de sa Majesté l'Empereur.** **A qui ais-je l'honneur ?**

**-Bella, **répondit laconiquement la jeune anglaise qui ne voyait pas la nécessité de divulguer son identité plus que nécessaire.

-**Bella**, roucoula Jacob. **Ce mot signifie beauté en italien et je dois dire que ce nom vous sied à merveille. **

-**Black !** Cria Eléazar. **Je ne t'ai pas tiré des pontons pour que tu courtises la demoiselle ici présente surtout que ton baratin a l'air de l'agacer plus que nécessaire alors va libérer un peu de voilure !** »

Lady Selton adressa un regard de remerciement à Eléazar qui lui sourit alors que Jacob Black se dirigeait vers la proue du vaisseau.

Le voyage continua pendant trois jours, donnant l'occasion à Isabella de connaître ses deux compagnons.

Eléazar lui apparaissait plus que jamais comme un homme bien. Elle avait appris qu'il avait une maison en France où il vivait avec son épouse Carmen. De par la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux quand Black Fish parla d'elle, la jeune anglaise comprit qu'il aimait profondément son épouse ibérique. Pendant la traversée, il avait pris la demoiselle en affection, se doutant d'une force de caractère peu commune chez la jeune fille ainsi qu'une volonté à toute épreuve. Il appréciait aussi la manière dont elle remettait Jacob à sa place quand il se montrait un peu trop entreprenant.

Celui-ci s'était révélé être d'une compagnie très agréable quand il cessait dire des mots doux à Bella. Il était d'origine espagnole lui aussi, ce qui expliquait son teint mat. A être en compagnie de gens aussi bronzés, Isabella commençait à développer un léger complexe.

Jacob était devenu marin par amour profond pour l'océan et désir de servir son pays. Il s'était donc engagé dans la marine impériale avant de se faire capturé par ces « satanés rosbifs » comme il appelait les anglais. Ce qui occasionnait de violentes disputes entre le marin et la jeune anglaise, fervente patriote bien qu'elle appréciait l'image de la France que lui avait fourni sa tante et les livres.

Ils avaient aussi des conversations sérieuses quand le jeune homme cessait d'asticoter Bella. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup Jacob et le considérait comme un ami très proche, bien que la flamme qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux quand il la regardait ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard chez James quand ils s'étaient battus en duel et chez Edward lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Seulement ce type de regard lui plaisait plus chez le corsaire que chez Jacob.

La lady n'avait pas vu le temps passer pendant cette traversée et ils étaient proches des côtes françaises en cette nuit noire. Isabella commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent et la houle se brisait brutalement contre le navire, le faisant dangereusement tanguer.

« -**On se rapproche des récifs !** Hurla Eléazar. »

Des récifs ? Ils étaient plus prêt de, la terre que Bella ne le pensait. En voyant les formes déchiquetées des rochers, la demoiselle commença à paniquer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si le vaisseau heurtait un de ces pics rocheux, il sombrerait avec ses passagers à son bord. Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour elle, mais surtout pour Jacob et Eléazar. Ils étaient devenus très chers à son cœur, Eléazar faisant un peu office de père et Jacob de meilleur mai.

« -**J'aperçois de la lumière là-bas !** » Cria Jacob en désignant un point lumineux.

Habilement, Eléazar dirigea son embarcation vers la dite lumière. Bella souffla de soulagement, imaginant un port dans cette direction. Espoir vite détrompé quand Black Fish brailla :

« -**La bande d'assassins ! Les gueux ! Ce sont les naufrageurs !** »

Les naufrageurs. Un mot qui porta l'appréhension de lady Selton à son comble. Cette bande de chiens galeux attirait traîtreusement les navires perdus près de la côte pour qu'ils s'échouent contre les rochers. Ils pouvaient ainsi faire main basse sur les trésors convoyés par les vaisseaux marchands.

Bella n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution pour sortir de ce guêpier. L'embarcation se fracassa contre un rocher, se fendant sur la longueur. Le choc catapulta Isabella dans l'océan. Elle eût à peine le temps de respirer qu'une vague l'engloutissait, l'entraînant vers le fond.

**Sérieux vous imaginiez vraiment qu'Edward allait la sauver de son châtiment et l'emmènerait sur les mers où ils vivraient heureux pour toujours jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Mon histoire vous réserve encore beaucoup de rebondissements.**

**ATTENTION**** j'ai besoin de votre aide : qui souhaitez vous voir jouer le rôle de l'empereur sachant que Bella aura une liaison avec lui ? Je préférerai que ce ne soit aucun des Cullen aussi je vous propose :**

**-Laurent (beurk)**

**-Alec**

**-Démétri (pour qui j'ai une grosse préférence)**

**-Félix (bof)**

**-Garrett (pourquoi pas ?)**

**-Autre sachant que le personnage doit être jeune donc ni Caïus, Aro ou Marcus (eurk pour les trois, ni un Cullen.**

**Merci de me laisser une review pour que je fasse en fonction de vos préférences.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Les naufrageurs

**Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard mais certaines circonstances personnelles on fait que… Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous avez encore du temps pour voter, je pense que l'empereur arrivera dans environ deux chapitres. Majoritairement vos choix se portent surtout sur Alec et Démétri alors continuez vos votes. J'enlève Garett et Laurent puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun vote pour eux (ce que je comprend pour Laurent ! frissonne).**

**J'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews et je ne pourrai pas répondre à tous, contrairement à d'habitude, alors je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Vous avez tous voté soit Démétri soit Alec, aussi je réduis mes choix à ces deux personnages. A vous de dire lequel des deux vous préféreriez.**

**ATTENTION :**** j'aimerais prévenir certains revieweurs (anonymes comme de par hasard !!) qui me laisse des messages du style : « tu te dépêches d'écrire la suite ?!! », « j'en ai marre d'attendre dépêches toi un peu !! ». La prochaine fois que je reçois des messages dans ce style, j'envoie la suite de l'histoire par messagerie aux personnes inscrites qui m'ont laissé une review AIMABLE !!! Je tiens juste à signaler que les auteurs ne sont pas des machines !! On donne énormément de notre temps et notre inspiration pour nos histoires alors la moindre des choses est de nous respecter nous, notre travail et nos choix !!! J'écris aussi ce message en réponse à marre des fanfiction Edward/Bella qui m'a légèrement agaçé. En bref à tous ceux qui pensent que les all humains sont nulles et qu'il y en a marre du couple Edward/Bella, allez voir dans les toilettes de votre grand-mère si j'y suis !!! Rien que pour vous emmerder, toutes les histoires que je prévoie seront des Edward/Bella, na !! (Une vraie gamine je sais^^ !)**

**Sinon encore merci aux gentils revieweurs !! Bon aller, je vous laisse découvrir le sixième chapitre (accrochez vous à votre siège^^) !**

**Les naufrageurs :**

_Bella n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution pour sortir de ce guêpier. L'embarcation se fracassa contre un rocher, se fendant sur la longueur. Le choc catapulta Isabella dans l'océan. Elle eût à peine le temps de respirer qu'une vague l'engloutissait, l'entraînant vers le fond._

Bella sentit sa tête heurter un récif, l'assommant à moitié. Elle commençait à manquer d'air quand une paire de bras forts enlaça sa taille et la remonta à la surface.

« -**Nage petite !** » Hurla Eléazar en l'aidant à se maintenir hors de l'eau.

La jeune lady secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et commença à nager en direction de la rive proche, encouragée par Black Fish. Elle voyait Jacob en train de se battre lui aussi contre la houle à sa droite. Elle avait presque gagné le rivage quand des hurlements de joie retentirent. Comment pouvait on se réjouir d'un naufrage ? Eléazar jura dans sa barbe, maudissant ses chiens de naufrageurs et commença à entraîner Bella dans une direction opposée à celle des cris. Malheureusement, elle était déjà trop proche de la plage et des hommes la saisirent, la traînant sans considération sur le sable. A côté d'elle, Jacob connaissait le même traitement alors que des bruits de combats provenaient de la mer. Isabella se redressa juste à temps pour voir Eléazar se débarrasser de deux hommes en les poignardants, puis faire demi-tour et nager vers le large, aussitôt poursuivi par d'autres agresseurs.

« -**Laissez le !** Ordonna une voix grave. **L'océan se chargera de le calmer** », ajouta l'homme dans un rire morbide.

La jeune lady n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son ami qu'un poids atterrissait sur elle. La charge se révéla être un homme qui commença à l'embrasser et à caresser sa poitrine par-dessus le tissu trempé de sa robe. Furieuse, la jeune fille se débattit et frappa l'homme à l'entrejambe, lui tirant un grognement de douleur. Il la gifla sèchement, avant d'immobiliser les poignets de la jeune fille en les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête. Puis l'homme fondit sur ses lèvres alors que Bella se tortillait pour tenter de lui échapper, en vain.

La jeune anglaise était terrifiée. Elle allait être violée, là, sur cette plage. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir accepté le marché d'Edward. Au moins, sa première fois ne lui aurait pas été prise de force.

Alors qu'elle continuait de se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir, la même voix grave qui avait ordonné aux naufrageurs de laisser Eléazar s'enfuir retentit :

« -**Tyler arrête !** »

Aussitôt, l'homme qui la violentait la lâcha et se releva, redressant Bella par la même occasion et la tenant face aux chefs des naufrageurs. La jeune anglaise détailla ainsi un homme à la peau aussi sombre que la nuit, grand, musclé et avec de longs cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval. Lady Selton soutint le regard de l'homme avec arrogance alors qu'à côté d'elle, on relevait Jacob qui avait l'air de s'être pris quelques mauvais coups. Le chef caressa la joue d'Isabella qui lui l'aurait bien mordue si on ne lui avait pas bloqué la tête en tirant sur ses cheveux. On lui tenait aussi fermement les poignets dans le dos. L'homme noir rit de la fureur qui se dégageait de la demoiselle avant de prendre la parole :

« -**Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de ces naufragés ? Vous savez, nous sommes un peu déçus…Moi et mes gars, on s'attendait à un navire marchand et on tombe sur vous et votre petit bateau de pêche qui ne contenait rien. Qu'avez-vous à nous offrir pour qu'on soit satisfaits ?** »

Ces yeux allaient de Jacob à Bella, regardant cette dernière avec insistance. Celle-ci avait l'estomac serré. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien à échanger à cet homme contre dans le meilleur des cas la liberté, dans le pire une mort rapide.

« -**Pour toi ma jolie j'ai ma petite idée, **fit le chef en regardant Isabella avec lubricité.** Pour toi en revanche**, continua t-il en regardant Jacob, **je ne vois guère ce que tu peux m'apporter ! Et quels sont vos liens à tous les deux d'ailleurs ? »**

Celui-ci le regarda avec affront alors que Bella s'angoissait de plus en plus. Eléazar n'était plus là et elle tenait trop à Jacob pour le voir mourir. Surtout que ces naufrageurs n'appréciaient guère Napoléon et ces hommes. En effet, elle entendait ces chiens galeux se réjouir en disant que l'ogre de Corse n'aurait pas ces richesses là. Pour ce qu'il en aurait fait ! Un petit sac d'or ne pesait rien face au trésor impérial qu'il avait du amasser lors de ses campagnes !

En tout cas, il était essentiel que personne ne sache que Jacob était un ancien militaire de l'empereur français ! Aussi, c'est la jeune lady Selton qui répondit à la question du chef des naufrageurs :

« -**Cet homme est mon domestique** », fit-elle en relevant la tête.

Son initiative lui attira un regard noir de la part de Jacob qui était fier comme un paon de servir l'empereur. En réponse, elle lui lança une œillade suppliante afin qu'il entre dans son jeu. Ce qu'il fit en restant muet.

« -**Votre domestique ?** Demanda l'homme noir. **Seriez vous une noble mademoiselle? Mademoiselle…. ?**

-**Selton**, répondit Bella. Personne ne connaissait cette famille en France, elle en était certaine. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'une personne connaisse ses… antécédents. **Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? **Continua t-elle hautainement.

-**Quel malpoli je fais ! J'ai omis de me présenter ! Je suis le comte d'Aguaisse. Laurent d'Agaisse. Vous êtes donc une noble anglaise ?! Et qui était l'homme qui s'est enfui lors de votre naufrage ?**

-**C'était le lâche qui nous faisait office de passeur**, répliqua la demoiselle avec la gorge serrée. Il lui en coûtait d'insulter Eléazar mais elle devait faire honneur à la prétendue arrogance de la noblesse.** Il n'était d'ailleurs guère compétent pour nous précipiter ainsi sur les rochers**, finit-elle avec ironie.

-**Effectivement**, approuva Laurent sans paraître le moins du monde mal à l'aise d'être responsable de leur naufrage. **Mais ne restons pas sur la plage, vous êtes trempée et je serais plus qu'honorez de recevoir une lady sur mon domaine. Nous pourrons ainsi parler plus aisément de votre… avenir.**

-Et qu'arrivera t-il à mon domestique ? Demanda lady Selton, légèrement inquiète.

**-Il nous suivra bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pour coutume d'agresser les honnêtes gens.**

-**Je n'en doutais pas**, répondis sarcastiquement Bella.

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre domestique ne craindra rien dans mon domaine. Du moins si il est bien votre domestique**, finit le comte d'Agaisse avec un regard légèrement menaçant.

-**Me voilà rassurée**, répliqua Isabella, nullement impressionnée. Elle avait affronté un pirate un peu trop entreprenant ainsi qu'un lord fou à lier, ce n'était pas pour faire pâle figure face à cet hypocrite !

**-Et bien allons-y alors. Mon fief n'est qu'à quelques minutes de marche** », fit Laurent en tendant galamment son bras à la jeune anglaise, pendant que ses hommes faisaient avancer Jacob en direction des dunes de sables.

Le chef des naufrageurs fit suivre la même direction à Bella. En marchant celle-ci se creusait les méninges afin de trouver une solution pour les sortir, elle et Jacob, de ce guêpier. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Eléazar qui avait fait demi-tour vers les flots déchaînés pour éviter la capture. Il lui manquait, sa présence la rassurant et lui donnant une sensation de sécurité. Au cours du voyage, elle avait finit par l'associer à un père et ne lui en voulait en aucune manière de s'être enfui. Après tout il avait essayé de lui faire faire demi-tour et elle préférait le savoir qu'entre les mains de ces hommes inquiétants.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient arrivés auprès d'un manoir de type moyenâgeux. A croire que la Renaissance et ses merveilles d'architectures n'étaient pas encore parvenues dans ce coin refoulé de la Bretagne. La demeure se situait sur une colline et était entourée par une dense végétation. On pouvait voir l'océan de là où le groupe et ses prisonniers se situaient. L'angoisse que Bella portait à Eléazar ne diminua nullement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la houle était de plus en plus violente. Un brusque coup de vent vint la faire frissonner.

Vivement, Laurent d'Agaisse la fit pénétrer dans l'entrée alors que ses sous-fifres emmenaient Jacob vers une sorte de grange qui joignait le domaine.

« -**Où l'emmène vos homme ?** Interrogea Bella, inquiète pour son ami.

-**A la grange où il sera logé et nourri**, répondit Laurent. **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il sera bien traité »**, finit Laurent en entraînant Isabella vers une porte au fond de l'entrée.

La pièce était assez vaste mais semblait décrépie. Il faisait sombre et le carrelage noir renforçait cette impression d'obscurité. Un grand escalier en bois trônait dans un coin de la pièce et les fenêtres étaient masquées par de lourds rideaux miteux. Des courants d'air glaciaux balayaient l'espace. De l'ensemble se dégageait une sensation oppressante qui eut tôt faire de porter sur les nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve, d'Isabella.

« -**Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…** » Fit le comte d'Agaisse en ouvrant la porte.

Celle-ci débouchait sur un escalier constitué de quelques marches de pierre. En bas de ces marches, il y avait une grande cuisine chauffée où se tenait deux personnes, une femme et un homme qui prenait ces mesures.

« **-Irina, **appela Laurent.»

La femme présente dans la pièce se retourna vers le comte, offrant son visage à la vue de

La jeune anglaise. Irina était une femme jeune, peut-être la vingtaine. Elle avait une chevelure dorée raide qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses épaules et sa peau était halée. Son corps avait des courbes harmonieuses et son visage avait des traits fins. Une belle femme bien que ses yeux gris se firent hostiles lorsqu'elle aperçut Bella.

« -**Oui, comte ? **Demanda la jeune bretonne avec une voix onctueuse.

**-J'ai besoin d'une de tes robes pour la demoiselle ici présente.**

**-Et pourquoi lui prêterais-je mes robes ?** » Cracha Irina, dont la voix avait perdu toute douceur et s'était faite agressive alors qu'elle regardait lady Selton avec dédain.

A ces mots, le comte d'Agaisse s'avança, dominant la jeune femme de toute sa taille. Isabella tressaillit, inquiète pour la bretonne qui ne disait plus rien et semblait terrifiée. Et elle avait raison pensa la jeune anglaise. En effet Laurent avait l'air menaçant ainsi, impression confortée lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

« -**Tu vas lui prêter une de tes robes parce que je te l'ordonne ! Et aussi parce que c'est grâce à moi que tu as ces robes, que tu manges chaud et que tu dors à l'abri alors si tu ne veux pas retourner dans le minuscule patelin d'où tu es originaire, je te conseille de m'obéir et de ne pas discuter !** »

Avec un soupir de frustration, Irina sortit de la cuisine. Isabella se décala vers le poêle pour tenter de se réchauffer quelque peu. L'homme inconnu la regarda étrangement. Il était petit, rondouillard et avait de courts cheveux bruns. Il avait une petite barbiche et ses yeux bruns étaient curieux et avaient une once de dégoût lorsqu'ils se portaient sur le comte d'Agaisse.

Le retour de la bretonne dans la pièce stoppa l'inspection de Bella qui rattrapa la robe qu'Irina lui lança avec un air méprisant. Enfin, robe était un bien grand mot. En effet, le bout de tissu, il n'y avait pas d'autre nom à lui attribuer, était constellé de trous et les mailles en laines s'effilochaient. Bella préférait garder sa tenue d'amazone trempée et gelée plutôt qu'enfilée cette chose qui ne lui tiendrait pas plus chaud que ses vêtements trempés.

Avec un regard de fureur, Laurent arracha la robe des mains de la jeune lady, attrapa la bretonne par le bras et la traîna hors de la pièce, laissant Bella seule avec l'inconnu. Alors que des cris résonnaient au-dessus d'eux, signes d'un violente dispute, le petit homme prit la parole :

« -**Que faîtes-vous ici ?**

**-Pardon ? **Demanda Isabella. Il était dans la maison de Laurent, ils devaient donc être ami. Elle ne pouvait croire que cet inconnu ignora les raisons de sa présence ici.

-**Que faîtes vous ici ?** Répéta l'homme. **A moins que vous… Vous êtes une naufragée, n'est ce pas ? **»

Bella se contenta d'opiner de la tête, provoquant chez l'homme une vive colère qui se traduisait par une litanie de jurons.

« -**Je ne comprends pas**, dit Bella.

-**C'était pourtant clair, j'ai dit salopard de gueux de marauds de saleté de naufrageurs et de cochon de Lau…**

**-J'ai compris vos insultes**, le coupa Bella. **Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est votre réaction. Vous n'êtes pas du côté du comte d'Agaisse et de ses hommes ?**

**-Moi ? **S'insurgea l'inconnu avant de baisser d'un ton devant les signes de Bella. **Ah il ferait beau voir que je sois du côté de ces chiens galeux de pouilleux de…**

**-De naufrageurs, j'ai saisi. Mais que faîtes vous ici alors ?**

**-J'ai été embauché comme couturier, où devrais-je dire contraint à travailler comme couturier pour Laurent, **répondit le petit homme, amer. **Cinq ans que je m'escrime pour cet homme et sa guenon !**

**-Savez vous quel sort il réserve aux rescapés des naufrages ? **Le questionna Isabella.

-**Je l'ignore. Vous êtes la première que je vois dans sa demeure, vivante du moins. Je ne sais quel sort il vous réserve mais je vous conseille vivement d'essayer de vous échapper. Le comte d'Agaisse n'est pas connu pour sa bonté !**

**-Malheureusement, mon ami est prisonnier dans la grange et je ne dispose d'aucun moyen pour le faire sortir, **répondit lady Selton tout en réfléchissant activement.

**-Les clés de la grange sont suspendues dehors**, au mur de celle-ci.

**-Pourquoi m'aidez vous ?** Demanda Isabella, soupçonneuse.

-**Parce que je hais ce sale cochon de Laurent d'Agaisse qui me traites comme un chien ! **Dit le couturier avec virulence. **Et lui jouer un mauvais tour dans ce genre là est ma façon de le remercier !**

**-Je ne sais comment vous remerciez ! **S'exclama Bella.

-**Eh bien échappez vous, vous et votre ami et j'aurais là la plus belle des récompenses ! De plus…** »

Des pas lourds au dessus d'eux, signal du retour de Laurent et de sa compagne, stoppèrent leur conversation. Isabella s'éloigna du couturier, auprès duquel elle s'était inconsciemment rapproché lors de la conversation et le remercia d'un dernier hochement de tête avent que Laurent n'entre dans la pièce.

« -**Tenez**, fit-il à la demoiselle en lui tendant une belle robe bleue de type bretonne, ainsi qu'une veste en laine blanche. **Suivez-moi** », continua t-il en entraînant Bella vers l'entrée.

Une fois sortis de la cuisine, il la guida dans l'escalier et ils montèrent à l'étage. Une fois rendus au premier, ils passèrent une série de porte en bois avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles. Celle-ci débouchait sur une pièce tapissée de vert foncé avec un parquet clair. Il y avait quelques traces de poussière un peu partout, preuve du peu d'utilisation de la chambre. Il y avait un lit clos (_*meuble breton cumulant les fonctions de lit, d'armoire, de banc et de coffre_). La lady anglaise retint de justesse un gémissement de satisfaction en apercevant le baquet d'eau chaude et les linges de toilette disposées à son effet.

« -**Vous avez une heure pour vous nettoyez et vous réchauffez milady. Je viendrai ensuite vous cherchez pour souper** », dit Laurent en laissant Bella seule dans la chambre tout en refermant le loquet de la porte derrière lui.

Bella en profita pour retirer la tenue d'amazone qu'elle portait depuis sa désastreuse nuit de noce et qui était glacée par l'eau de la mer. Elle se lava longuement, prenant soin de ces cheveux et nettoyant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Quand elle eut finit, elle nettoya sa tenue d'amazone et la mit à sécher près de la cheminée allumée au fond de la pièce.

Laurent revint la chercher en début de soirée et déverrouilla la porte pour l'emmener dîner. Celui-ci se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Laurent était en bout de table alors que Bella faisait face à Irina. Cette dernière fusillait l'anglaise du regard. Son aversion envers la jeune lady semblait se renforcer de minute en minute.

A la fin de ce repas à l'ambiance glaciale, Isabella demanda l'autorisation de rendre visite à Jacob pour, selon la première excuse qu'elle avait trouvée, voir si son domestique allait bien.

« **-Bien sûr mais cette visite sera surveillée et très brève** », dit Laurent avec un regard soupçonneux.

Apparemment Bella n'avait pas totalement endormi sa méfiance. La visite à Jacob, si elle fût d'une extrême brièveté, permit à Isabella de repérer les lieux. Son ami reposait dans un tas de foin avec un repas à côté de lui. Il avait une chaîne passée au poignet qui le retenait à une poutre de la grange. Il semblait passablement énervé et de mauvaise humeur, à la vue du regard noir et empli de reproches qu'il adressa à son amie anglaise. Qui lui adressa un regard de reproche en retour.

De retour dans sa chambre, Isabella se retrouva une nouvelle fois enfermée. Elle attendit pendant deux heures et ouvrit la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle se situait à au moins six pieds du sol mais le treillage et le vieux lierre qui longeait sa fenêtre devrait pouvoir l'aider, aussi bien à descendre qu'à remonter. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait maintes fois pratiqué l'escalade à Selton, en particulier pour sortir la nuit de sa chambre et allé observer les étoiles et constellations.

La jeune fille soupira face à la montée des souvenirs de son enfance et entreprit son escalade. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle se dirigea vers la grange, se rencognant dans les coins d'ombre et se dirigea vers la grange. Celle-ci n'était pas gardée et les clés étaient suspendues en haut d'un clou au chambranle de la porte. Elle se saisit du trousseau et ouvrit la porte de la grange qui grinça. Au bruit, un mouvement sur le tas de foin lui révéla que Jacob était réveillé et sur ses gardes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et l'appela doucement :

« -**Jacob.**

**-Bella ? **Demanda t-il.

-**Oui c'est moi**, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le foin et en essayant toutes les clés dans la chaîne qui retenait le marin. Aucune n'était la bonne.

**-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!** S'énerva Jacob. **Tu as une idée de ce qui nous arriverait si on t'attrapait ici ? Et c'est quoi cette idée de dire que je suis ton domestique ?!**

**-Excuse moi d'avoir voulu te sauver la vie et de m'inquiéter pour toi ! **Maugréa à son tour Bella. **Surtout que si je celui-là, c'est pour essayer de nous évader ensemble ! Mais puisque je dérange, je m'en vais ! **Finit-elle en se levant.

-**Non, reste ! **Dit Jacob en lui attrapant le poignet.

-**D'accord**, répondit calmement Bella en se rasseyant. **Mais pas longtemps, je reviendrais demain soir. D'ici là je devrais avoir trouvé les clés de ta chaîne.**

**-Très bien,** fit Jacob. **Mais reste prudente.**

**-Hum hum, **acquiesça simplement Bella.** Que veux tu faire avant que je ne repartes ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. On pourrait discuter, tout simplement.** »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à parler de leurs vies respectives avant leur rencontre. Isabella réapprit ainsi le dévouement sans faille que portait Jacob à l'empereur et au capitaine sous qui il servait dans la marine, le commandant Surcouf, terreur de la flotte anglaise et fin stratège nautique.

Quant à Jacob, il apprit en fin les moindres détails de la vie de Bella, même sa nuit de noce.

Aux actions de James, il réagit vivement :

« -**Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ?! Cet homme était-il donc fou ?**»

Bella haussa les épaules en réponse, encore déprimée par la manière dont elle avait tout perdu.

Ce mouvement n'échappa à Jacob qui, pour toute consolation, posa ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Isabella.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait reçu d'Edward Masen. Il était moins passionné, moins emporté, moins fougueux… Plus décevant aurait dit la jeune femme. Mais il n'en était pas moins agréable. Devant le peu de résistance de la demoiselle, Jacob allongea Isabella dans le foin et commença à balader ses mains sur le corps harmonieux de la lady. Celle-ci frissonna, en proie à des expériences encore inconnues jusque-là. Le marin dégrafa la robe de Bella, tout en l'embrassant et en caressant chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue. La jeune anglaise se trouva bientôt nue sous Jacob qui enleva rapidement ses vêtements. Dans un sursaut de volonté, Bella réagit et repoussa Jacob.

« -**Jacob attend, je ne veux…**

**-Je t'en prie Bella**, la coupa t-il. **Je risque de mourir bientôt. Laisse moi être l'homme qui te fera découvrir les joies de l'amour.** »

Devant le ton suppliant du militaire, lady Selton rendit les armes et l'homme reprit ses caresses, tout en embrassant la poitrine de sa partenaire. Isabella se sentait envahie de milliers de petits frissons et de sensations très plaisantes. Une étrange chaleur envahissait le bas de son ventre et elle gémissait sous les effleurements de son compagnon. Avec un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, Jacob se positionna entre ses jambes et commença à la pénétrer.

La jeune anglaise eut alors un dernier sursaut de fierté et se révolta. Elle ne voulait pas que sa première fois se déroule dans cette grange miteuse sur ce tas de foin et avec un homme pour qui elle n'éprouvait que des sentiments fraternels. Malheureusement, ce n'était plus Jacob qui était au-dessus d'elle. C'était un homme dont elle n'avait encore jamais vu le visage et qui, emporté par les feux de la passion, ne tint pas compte de ses protestations.

Il la pénétra d'un coup violent, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et commença un va-et-vient rapide et brutal, faisant fis des réactions de sa partenaire qui se débattait pour échapper au diable au-dessus d'elle. Isabella souffrait et était terrorisée par l'aspect animal de Jacob. Celui-ci jouit rapidement et, après un dernier coup de rein, se retira de Bella dont les joues étaient constellées de larmes de douleur.

« -**Tu devrais partir maintenant** » dit-il à l'anglaise.

Cette dernière, trop hébétée par ce qui venait de lui arriver, ne réagit pas à ces mots dédaigneux et se rhabilla puis regagna sa chambre, après avoir soigneusement refermée la porte de la grande à clé.

Elle s'endormit en larmes et encore habillée, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le comte d'Agaisse qui la réveilla en la secouant brutalement et en la traînant hors de sa chambre.

Il la mena dehors, la tournant vers l'océan tout en criant un flot de paroles incohérentes.

Une frêle embarcation filait le long de la côte. A son bord, le marin chantait une comptine militaire. Bella reconnut immédiatement la voix du marin.

Jacob venait de se sauver et l'abandonnait ici, seule, aux mains des naufrageurs.

**Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre ? Vous l'aurez compris, je suis anti-Jacob. En attendant, merci de choisir entre Alec et Démétri pour le rôle de l'empereur. Et pour les fans, ne vous inquiétez pas Edward revient bientôt ^^ !**


	7. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un message pour vous dire que mon ordinateur est en panne et que je ne pourrai pas poster avant assez longtemps. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour essayer de poster prochainement mais je ne peux rien promettre.**

**Bonne journée à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'évasion

**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster mais une panne d'ordinateur peut faire basculer une vie (la mienne en l'occurrence, j'étais grave en manque !!).**

**Merci de vos nombreuses reviews ! Vous avez tous voté pour l'empereur et ce sera…. Haha vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Comme j'ai eu une vingtaine de reviews, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes aussi je me contente de vous remercier encore une fois. Normalement je vous répondrai au prochain chapitre étant donné que je n'en aurai sûrement pas autant.**

**Une personne m'a demandé à quelle fréquence je postai ( ****maily lili**** je crois), j'écris environ toutes les semaines mais j'avoue franchement qu'entre les fêtes à préparer, les cours et les devoirs qu'on nous donne, j'ai pas toujours le temps ou l'inspiration pour écrire. Je comprends toutefois pourquoi on me pose la question et je ne m'en offusque pas, bien au contraire. Ca me prouve que mon histoire vous plait et quand c'est demandé aussi poliment, je n'ai aucune raison de me fâcher.**

**On m'a aussi demandé quelles étaient mes histoires préférées (****Flore****). Entre toutes celles que contient , c'est difficile de choisir. Je te conseille d'aller voir **__**. Ce blog répertorie beaucoup de fictions géniales et bien écrites (j'ai horreur des fautes d'orthographe dans les fictions, je trouve que ça tue la lecture. D'ailleurs, si j'en fais, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !)**

**Bon allez je vous laisse lire le chapitre 7 !**

**L'évasion :**

_Une frêle embarcation filait le long de la côte. A son bord, le marin chantait une comptine militaire. Bella reconnut immédiatement la voix du marin._

_Jacob venait de se sauver et l'abandonnait ici, seule, aux mains des naufrageurs._

Toute à l'offense qu'on venait de lui faire, Bella n'entendit rien des paroles que lui hurlait le comte d'Agaisse qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Isabella ne parvenait pas à réaliser que Jacob était parti. Elle lui avait offert sa virginité; peut être pas totalement de son plein gré, il est vrai ; elle avait pris des risques incroyables en sortant de sa chambre la nuit dernière et lui, pour tous remerciements, il s'était enfui ! Elle était vraiment mal lotie avec les hommes entre un lord anglais brigand, un pirate et un marin profiteur.

Car Jacob avait bien profité d'elle, la laissant croire qu'il était son ami et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Quelles billevesées ! Seul Eléazar ne lui avait porté aucun préjudice et de cela, elle lui était reconnaissante. En effet, il ne l'avait pas flouée en lui volant son argent et avait tenté de la sauver pendant le naufrage. Bien qu'il ait échoué, elle lui était redevable de son geste. Oui, Black Fish était le seul qui ne l'avait pas déçue. Peut-être parce que, et de cela elle en était sûre, il ne l'avait jamais désirée. Les autres hommes n'étaient que des voyous, uniquement intéressés par son corps et le plaisir qu'il pouvait leur procurer, utilisant dans ce but les moyens les plus délurés. C'est à ces hommes dénués de scrupules à qui la jeune lady déclara la guerre, ballottée par de violentes bourrasques et houspillée par un des hommes de cette catégorie.

Dans ce combat, elle userait de la ruse et n'aurait aucun problème à employer ses charmes féminins. Les hommes étaient fourbes et utilisaient les moyens les plus retors pour arriver à leurs fins aussi, n'hésiterait-elle pas se montrer plus retorse et plus vicieuse qu'eux afin de tirer son épingle du jeu et survivre dans ce monde où le sexe fort faisait régner sa loi.

Après s'être fait reprocher son incompétence à garder son serviteur à sa place, après avoir entendu maintes fois qu'elle et son serviteur abusaient de l'hospitalité du comte d'Agaisse, ce à quoi Bella rit sous cape et répliqua ironiquement qu'en effet, elle avait reçu un fort chaleureux accueil, après être passée par l'étape de suspicion où Laurent l'accusa d'être à la solde de l'empire et d'être venue pour établir à vu d'oeil sa richesse afin d'augmenter les taxes que Laurent payait, ce à quoi Bella répondit vertement que les impôts étaient effectivement bien plus importants qu'une activité illicite de naufrageur qui coulerait les navires de commerce et donc nuirait à la prospérité de l'empire, la demoiselle fut ramenée dans sa chambre où on l'enferma à double tour.

Le comte ; devenu, à raison, légèrement paranoïaque ; posta des gardes sous sa fenêtre afin d'empêcher toute évasion ou intrusion. Laurent, qui avait l'esprit clairement calculateur, s'était mis en tête que Jacob pourrait revenir aider lady Selton à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Cette idée plongea Bella dans une profonde amertume. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser la duplicité du soldat. Quel hypocrite !

Elle en venait même à regretter d'avoir refusé l'offre d'Edward Masen. Quoique, au vu de son expérience, les plaisirs charnels n'étaient guère attrayants. Une phrase du beau corsaire lui revint alors en mémoire : « _**Le plaisir que l'on ressent lorsque la partenaire est consentante est bien plus grand que dans une relation forcée.**_ »

Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait tant souffert avec Jacob ? Mais alors, son expérience de la veille s'apparenterait à un viol et cela, Isabella ne voulait se l'avouer. Après toutes ses aventures, elle sentait que la crise de nerfs la guettait et se savoir violée pourrait la faire basculer dans la démence.

De toute manière, il n'était pas dans ces projets de recommencer bientôt cette expérience désagréable. Elle devait d'abord s'échapper de la prison dorée du comte breton dont les manières mielleuses l'inquiétaient. La jeune anglaise n'était pas sotte au point d'imaginer que Laurent l'hébergeait par pure charité et voulait à tout prix éviter une situation compromettante qui l'aurait conduite à remplacer ou à remplir les mêmes fonctions qu'Irina.

Cette dernière était apparemment ravie de la disgrâce qui frappait Isabella, étant donné la manière dont elle chantonnait en apportant son déjeuner à la captive. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, la lady en avait la preuve.

Jusqu'au soir, Bella resta confinée dans sa chambre et trois jours plus tard, elle ne l'avait toujours pas quittée et commençait à s'ennuyer fermement. Elle avait lu les deux seuls ouvrages que contenait la bâtisse, preuve de la richesse culturelle et de l'ouverture d'esprit de son hôte. Le comte avait eu la « bonté » de les lui fournir, affrontant pour cela le courroux d'Irina dont la principale occupation était de rendre la vie impossible à lady Selton qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui renvoyer la pareille.

Ainsi plusieurs robes que la bretonne avait généreusement prêtées, avec grands renforts de cris et de protestations, à Isabella s'étaient retrouvées « accidentellement » tachées ou munies d'accrocs qui n'étaient pas présents auparavant. De même, un verre de vin était arrivé « malencontreusement » dans la coiffure de la bretonne. Ces légères disputes venaient égayer la triste monotonie qu'avait prise la vie de Bella. Néanmoins, elle continuait d'établir une multitude de plans d'évasion, irréalisables pour la plupart.

A sa cinquième nuit dans le manoir, la jeune anglaise se trouvait dans un de ces moments où un excès de machiavélisme envahissait son cerveau. Lors de ces fréquentes insomnies, elle envisageait de liquider les sentinelles, alors qu'elle ne possédait rien s'approchant d'une arme, d'endormir les gardes, sans avoir de drogues à disposition, d'attaquer les hommes de Laurent à mains nues, avant de se souvenir que les muscles lui faisaient cruellement défaut ce qui n'étaient pas le cas de ces adversaires qui avaient aussi l'avantage du poids, de mettre le feu à sa chambre et au domaine, pyromanie quand tu nous tiens… Quoique, dans cette dernière option elle pourrait brûler avec le manoir, ce qui ne faisait pas parti de ses projets d'avenir.

Elle s'imaginait aussi faire une coiffure spéciale à Irina, remplacer son argile pour le visage par des excréments, tapisser ses robes et ses draps d'orties, garnir ses chaussures d'herbe à puce... enfin, milles et une petite chose qui témoignerait de son affection et de son respect envers la bretonne.

Absorbée par ses réflexions, Bella ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelque chose tapait à sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut que le fauteur de troubles n'était autre qu'Eléazar qui lançait des cailloux contre la vitre.

A sa vue, Isabella sentit un puissant élan d'affection envers Black Fish. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, lui ! Combien elle avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance !

« -**Descends vite petite** », chuchota t-il.

L'anglaise s'empressa d'obéir et passa par l'ouverture sans perdre de temps à s'habiller car elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir habillée afin de déguerpir rapidement si l'occasion s'en présentait.

Avec une énergie décuplée par le fait de savoir qu'une personne en ce bas monde tenait suffisamment pour risquer sa vie en l'aidant à s'enfuir, elle dégringola le long du lierre qui envahissait le mur et se retrouva auprès d'Eléazar autour du quel les corps des deux gardes reposait à terre. Etaient-ils morts ou assommés, Bella n'en avait cure et après avoir partagé une étreinte avec celui qui faisait emblème de père, ils se dirigèrent vers les landes proches en courant, pliés en deux.

A l'orée des bois, des chevaux les attendaient. Ils s'élancèrent au galop après avoir enfourché leurs montures. Une fois à distance suffisante du sombre comte et de son domaine miteux, Black Fish ralentit l'allure et mis son destrier au pas, aussitôt imité par Bella.

« -**Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !** S'exclama l'anglaise en saisissant la main d'Eléazar et en la serrant. Le tutoiement, tout comme les gestes affectifs, étaient devenus naturels entre eux lors de la traversée et aucun ne s'en offusquait.

-**Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seule aux mains de ces bougres de naufrageurs ?!** Répliqua t-il avec virulence. **Je ne suis pas Jacob, moi ! J'ai un tant soit peu d'élégance et d'honneur contrairement à ce maraud, ce qui n'est pas difficile d'ailleurs.**

**-Comment savais-tu que…**

**-Que ce fils de chien t'a lâchement abandonné ? **La coupa Black Fish.** Tout simplement parce qu'après le naufrage, je ne me suis guère éloigné du manoir de ce pouilleux de breton, sauf pour aller chercher des vivres et nos montures. »**

A ces mots, la jeune lady se glaça d'effroi. Quel déshonneur ce serait pour elle si Eléazar les avait entendu, ou pire vu, elle et Jacob.

« - **Après avoir échappé à ces bâtards de brigands**, reprit Eléazar, **j'ai nagé le long de la côte jusqu'à un endroit où la falaise s'arrêtait. De là j'ai remonté le long de la plage jusqu'à Brest où ma femme m'a donné des vivres et où j'ai acheté nos chevaux. Je suis ensuite revenu immédiatement au domaine du comte. Il faisait nuit quand je l'ai atteint et j'ai trouvé notre marin en galante compagnie !** »

Oh mon Dieu ! pensa Bella.

« -**De ce que j'ai compris de la conversation qu'ils ont eu, enfin ils n'ont pas que discuté, elle s'appelait Irina.** »

Bella soupira de soulagement. Avant de sentir une bouffée de fureur pure l'envahir. Elle s'offrait à Jacob et il tombait dans les bras de la bretonne juste après qu'elle soit partie !!!

Quel culot !

« -**Et de quoi parlaient-ils ?** Demanda Isabella en contenant difficilement sa colère.

-**Et bien…** fit Eléazar en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'anglaise qui eût le sentiment que la suite n'allait pas être à son goût. **Ils parlaient de toi…**

-**De moi ?**

**-Oui, de toi**, continua Black Fish prudemment. **Irina disait à Jacob que tu ne l'aiderais pas à se sauver, que tu voulais rester avec Laurent à qui tu t'étais donnée sans l'ombre d'un remords, que…**

**-Quoi ? **Hurla l'anglaise, plus qu'outrée. **Et il pensait que cette garce de bretonne disait vrai?!**

**-Oui, apparemment.** »

Dire que Bella était abasourdie était faible. Elle avait voyagé pendant trois jours avec cet homme, lui avait raconté toute sa vie, s'était donnée à lui et il préférait croire la première parvenue du coin !

« -**Il s'est bien moqué de moi**, fulmina t-elle.

**-De moi aussi, **répliqua Eléazar, amer. **Je lui faisais confiance, je pensais que c'était un homme d'honneur… Ha ! J'aurais mieux fait de le laisser pourrir dans son ponton !** »

Isabella se contenta de grogner. Elle était folle de rage et si Jacob s'était trouvée devant elle en ce moment, elle se serait fait une joie de l'étrangler !

Le reste du trajet qui les séparait de Brest se fit en silence. Eléazar sentait que sa protégée avait besoin de réfléchir et, surtout, qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion, bien qu'il ignorât les détails sordides de l'affaire. D'une discrétion absolue, il se gardât de questionner la jeune fille et conserva un calme olympien, quoique teinté d'une sourde et soudaine antipathie envers celui qu'il avait délivré au péril de sa vie.

Isabella, elle, expérimentait une nouvelle fois la haine. En effet, une aversion aussi puissante que celle qu'elle avait ressentie à l'encontre de lord Gigandet faisait rage en elle. Elle détestait Jacob à présent et se sentait profondément humilié qu'il eût préféré croire les racontars d'une parfaite inconnue plutôt que ses dires à elle. Même Edward Masen, qui pourtant avait fait fort en la jouant au whist, ne lui inspirait pas un tel dégoût. Le beau corsaire lui avait dit que les femmes qui haïssaient n'en étaient que plus passionnées, et bien Bella détestait Jacob avec une telle passion qu'elle n'éprouverait nul remord à aller jusqu'à l'ultime crime passionnel, le meurtre. Il est vrai que la jeune anglaise ne brillait pas de par sa modération, sinon de par sa clémence. Elle n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule à assassiner le marin si il était en face d'elle à cet instant. Quoique, elle l'aurait sûrement un peu torturé avant. Voir beaucoup. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne, subissant au mieux l'ablation de certaines parties de son anatomie!

Lady Selton imagina maintes scénarios; qui avaient tous en commun de mettre Jacob, elle et au moins un couteau dans la même pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Brest à l'aube. Au grand désarroi de la demoiselle qui rêvait de découvrir le célèbre port français, Black Fish n'entra pas dans la ville. Il la contourna et emprunta un chemin sablonneux qui serpentait dans la lande, les menant jusqu'à une fermette isolée et adossée à une falaise. De la maison, on pouvait apercevoir les dunes armoricaines qui précédaient l'océan. Dans le ciel parsemé de traînées nuageuses, des tâches blanches qu'Isabella identifia comme étant des mouettes et des goélands tournoyaient dans le ciel. Le seul bruit venant troubler le silence paisible de cet endroit reclus du monde était le son assourdi du roulement des vagues venant mourir sur la plage.

Le paysage était idyllique et la bâtisse, bien loin de le dépareiller, se fondait dans le décor grâce à ses murs taillés dans le granit et à son toit de chaume. Les fenêtres étaient nombreuses et toutes pourvues de jolis rideaux en dentelles. De l'ensemble se dégageait une sensation d'ordre et de calme, sentiment conforté par un potager impeccablement tenu et ceint d'une barrière en bois à droite de la maison. Contre le mur à gauche de la porte s'entassait du bois pour l'hiver.

Devant la porte se tenait une femme de type hispanique qui se jeta dans les bras d'Eléazar dès que celui-ci eût mis pied à terre. En réponse, Black Fish souleva la femme qui devait être Carmen, l'épouse sur laquelle Eléazar n'avait pas tari d'éloges pendant leur traversée commune, et enfouit son visage dans l'abondante chevelure brune avant d'inhaler profondément et ce plusieurs fois de suite.

Ces deux là s'aimaient tendrement, Bella n'en doutait point. Black-Fish semblait ne jamais vouloir se séparer de sa compagne qui, apparemment, n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvénient. Au contraire, elle enfouit encore plus son visage dans le torse de son mari.

Ce tableau de tendresse, d'amour et de passion fit sourire la jeune anglaise. Toutefois, l'aspect de tendresse fût légèrement altéré lorsque la femme commença à marteler le torse d'Eléazar de ses poings tout en débitant un flot de paroles:

« -**Espèce d'imbécile! Triple buse! Idiot du village! Tu débarques un beau matin, trempé comme une soupe, et tu repars le jour même sans la moindre explication! Alors que j'étais partie acheter des crustacés pour te concocter ta soupe préférée! Tu peux toujours courir pour en avoir à présent! Crétin! Inconscient! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la journée ! Et la nuit aussi, je n'ai pas pu m'endormir tant j'étais inquiète! Maintenant tu rentres dans cette maison et grand Dieu, je te jure que si tu en sors, je te ligote et t'enfermes dans la cave où je te laisserais moisir sans le moindre scrupule! C'est clair?!** »

A la surprise de lady Selton, le grand Black Fish se contenta de baisser la tête et de murmurer un faible oui face aux hurlements de sa femme qui mesurait une tête de moins que lui. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu' Eléazar s'excusa timidement en regardant ses pieds, image même d'un petit garçon pris la main dans le sac.

Sans daigner l'écouter, Carmen se tourna vers Bella. Elle avait des yeux marrons qui s'accordaient parfaitement à sa peau mate. Celle-ci, ainsi que les traits volontaires et le faible accent, attestaient des origines espagnoles de l'épouse de l'emblème paternel de la demoiselle. Enfin bien qu'elle soit de taille moyenne, ses formes étaient généreuses et bien réparties. La jeune anglaise lui donnait la trentaine de par les quelques rides qu'arborait le visage de Carmen. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Bella, sa voix s'était faite chaude et accueillante, à l'opposé de qu'elle avait employé face à son géant de mari:

« -**Mais qui voilà? Quelle magnifique jeune fille! Qui es-tu petite querida? **

**-Je m'appelle Isabella madame mais je préfère Bella**, répondit la concernée avec un sourire lumineux. Cette femme lui plaisait de par sa gentillesse mais aussi par son aplomb face à son époux. Enfin une femme qui ne se laissait pas impressionnée ou dirigée par les hommes!

-** Je t'en prie appelle-moi Carmen.**

**-Vous êtes la femme d'Eléazar, n'est-ce pas? Il ne ménage pas ses compliments à votre sujet.**

**-Qu'elle est charmante! Mais tutoies moi je t'en prie. Sinon tu as tout deviné ma belle, je suis bien la femme de ce grand dadais qui devrait d'ailleurs être rentré dans cette maison depuis bien longtemps! **» Répondit Carmen en haussant la fin de sa phrase tout en entraînant la demoiselle dans la maison.

Bella resta trois mois chez Eléazar et Carmen. Chez eux, elle retrouvait un monde chaleureux et familial qui était mort avec sa tante Elizabeth. La vie se partageait entre tâches ménagères, jardinage, promenades dans la lande ou sur la plage, balades au port ou à cheval, visites au marché égayé de Brest…

Toutes ces activités contribuèrent à la naissance d'une grande complicité et affection entre la jeune anglaise et l'épouse de Black Fish. Cette dernière devint rapidement une icône parentale pour la jeune fille, comblant le vide laissé par Elizabeth et l'absence de sa mère. Carmen était devenue une vraie mère poule avec Isabella, sans toutefois être étouffante. Elle était toujours présente et lady Selton avait fini par lui confier son histoire, déclenchant moult menaces et gestes incongrus chez l'espagnole.

Elle avait aussi renforcé les liens affectifs avec Eléazar qui faisait office de père qui s'offusquait dès qu'un breton observait la jeune lady d'un regard un peu trop insistant. Loin d'en être agacée, celle-ci en était ravie. En effet la protection que lui offrait une impression de sécurité infaillible.

Elle s'était trouvée une véritable famille en Armorique, un entourage qui comptait énormément pour elle. Même la vie qu'elle menait lui plaisait. Elle n'était pas trépidante et Bella devait mettre la main à la pate pour la première fois de sa vie mais étrangement, ce labeur ne la révulsait pas, elle qui avait dès sa naissance bénéficié des avantages opulents de la noblesse.

Toutefois, aussi agréable fusse sa nouvelle vie, la lady reprit la route après de chaleureuses embrassades teintées de larmes avec le couple breton. Après avoir promis de revenir leur rendre visite, l'anglaise enfourcha la monture que lui avait fournit Black Fish. Il lui avait aussi donné des vivres et un peu d'argent, dons acceptés avec reconnaissance. Dans un dernier au revoir, elle prit la direction de Paris.

Sa chevauchée dura deux jours. Deux journées passées à réfléchir aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée à continuer son voyage et à vouloir atteindre la capitale.

Si convenable fusse sa vie avec Carmen et Eléazar, elle n'étanchait pas la soif de voyage et de connaissance qui dévoraient Bella. En effet, la jeune fille était jeune et voulait voyager, découvrir le monde avant de se poser dans une maison et de penser à, oh idée affreuse, se marier. De plus se terrer dans le cottage armoricain revenait à annoncer qu'elle abandonnait sa lutte contre les hommes. Hors, la défaite ou l'abandon n'étaient pas des options pour Isabella d'Asselnat Selton, descendante de fiers marquis français et d'honorables lords anglais. L'entêtement coulait dans ses veines, ainsi qu'un sens inouï de l'honneur et de la fierté.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que lady Selton fit halte à l'auberge des Trois Cavaliers dans les quartiers modestes de Paris.

Après s'être restaurée, Isabella se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui la mènerait à la chambre qu'elle avait réservée au préalable quand deux hommes apparurent en haut de la volée de marches. Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent à la vue de l'homme en tête, personnage d'âge mûr et à la forte carrure, et se rapprochèrent de l'escalier d'un seul mouvement.

Bella profita de l'amas de gens pour se dissimuler du deuxième homme. Celui qu'elle avait reconnu immédiatement et espéré ne jamais revoir. Qu'elle haïssait pour l'avoir rabaissée.

Jacob Black.

**Haha, vous croyez que c'en était fini de Jacob ?! A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils mettre leurs différends de côté pour se marier et avoir pleins de jolis enfants et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ? (Beurk je crois que je vais vomir !) En tout cas, pour celles qui trouvent que Jacob s'est conduit comme un enfoiré, je vais vous rassurer. Il peut faire pire ! Mouhahahahahaha !!!**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le piège

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre fort en rebondissements !! Bien sûr, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent à fond (mieux qu'un coach fitness !). Je reprends les réponses aux reviews :**

**-****emeawithe**** : merci d'aimer mon histoire ! La suite arrive.**

**-****Liiliize71**** : et comment que Jacob peut faire pire ! Vous avez encore rien vu, mouhahaha !!**

**-Virginie : désolée pour l'attente mais mon cher petit ordinateur a fait un petit caprice qui m'a poussé à frapper l'unité centrale avant de l'envoyer en réanimation pour ordis (et non je n'ai pas de problèmes de gestion de colère, je suis sous calmant lol !) En ce qui concerne la chtarbétitude, c'est une maladie dont on ne guéris pas !**

**-****fraise**** : accroche-toi à ton siège parce que Jacob va atteindre des sommets jusqu'ici inexplorés ! En ce qui concerne le deuxième homme, vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

**-****BellaSwan12**** : joie ! Une autre personne qui n'aime pas Jacob ! Et moi rien que l'idée d'un mariage ou de ces minis-adultes qui ne font que brailler me donne envie de vomir ! Beuark**

**-****Nyah-Cullen**** : relax Edward arrive bientôt sur son beau cheval blanc (je vais vomir !). Et c'est clair que si tu aimais le Jacob de cette histoire, j'aurais de sérieux doutes sur ta santé mentale !! Et t'inquiète, va y avoir de la haine bientôt^^ ! Peut être même du sang !**

**-****Kikinette**** : ton extrémisme me plaît ! C'est vrai que Jacob ne mérite pas les demi-mesures !**

**-****caro30**** : navrée de te dire cela, mais tu n'as pas fini de détester Jacob^^ ! Ca va saigner !**

**-****NotreDernierEspoir ****ou**** Flore**** : Where is Edward? Edward is in the kitchen. ****(Désolée, je regarde trop Gad Elmaleh!) Respire, il revient bientôt !**

**-****marie ****: moi aussi j'adore rabaisser Jacob. T'inquiète j'en ai pas fini avec lui !**

**-****Tiif'**** : merci d'aimer mon histoire et j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer !**

**-****Pauline**** : merci d'aimer ma fanfiction et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! En revanche si tu aimes Jacob, tu risques de moins l'aimer après ce chapitre…**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre mais je préfère vous prévenir, ne buvez rien en le lisant sous peine de tout recracher sur votre écran !! (Trop forte, ça rime !!)**

**Chapitre 8 : Le piège**

_Bella profita de l'amas de gens pour se dissimuler du deuxième homme. Celui qu'elle avait reconnu immédiatement et espéré ne jamais revoir. Qu'elle haïssait pour l'avoir rabaissée. _

_Jacob Black._

Bella se rencogna dans la protection que lui offrait la foule jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'ombre du manteau de la cheminée placée au fond de la salle, à l'opposé de l'escalier. Les deux hommes traversèrent l'auberge sous les murmures enthousiastes de la populace. La jeune anglaise distingua plusieurs mots tels que « Surcouf ! », « C'est le baron des mers ! », « La terreur de la flotte anglaise ! ».

Isabella était suffisamment cultivée pour reconnaître, d'après les vivats _(acclamations de la foule)_, le compagnon de Jacob Black. C'était Marcus Surcouf, baron italien, capitaine sous les ordres de Bonaparte et dont les qualités de fins stratèges nautiques avaient coûtés chers à la marine britannique, que ce soit en termes matériels ou de numérique humaine. Par sa faute, la Couronne avait essuyé de nombreuses défaites. A en croire les rumeurs, il était responsable de la mort du brillant amiral Nelson lors de la bataille de Trafalgar, bien que celle-ci fût gagnée par les anglais.

Bella était surprise au vu du physique de ce capitaine d'élite. Elle l'imaginait grand et musclé, or il était de taille moyenne avec un sérieux début d'embonpoint. Son visage, tanné par les rigueurs de l'océan, arborait une visible expression de lassitude renforcée par de profondes rides et des cheveux grisonnants. Il paraissait tout de fois bon-vivant et bien attentionné.

A présent, la jeune lady se souvenait de l'engouement de Jacob pour le baron des mers. Il n'avait juré que par lui lors leur traversée et à le voir suivre son supérieur à la trace, sa dévotion était restée intacte. Avec un sourire ironique, Isabella se questionna sur les réactions qu'aurait l'idole du marin s'il venait à apprendre les agissements de Jacob. Marcus Surcouf n'aurait sûrement guère d'admiration pour Black car pour lui, l'honneur et le respect d'autrui comptaient parmi les plus importantes vertus.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la sortie, fendant la foule sous les salutations enthousiastes des gens présents. Pendant un court instant, la demoiselle cru voir les prunelles scrutatrices de Jacob se poser sur elle. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir les lui arracher ou les brûler. Au lieu de céder à cette réjouissante impulsion, lady Selton baissa la tête et prit la direction de l'escalier une fois les deux hommes hors de l'auberge.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'enferma à double tour et passa le reste de son après-midi à fulminer. Ce félon de Jacob était ici, à Paris. C'était à croire qu'elle était maudite ! Sur les dizaines de places fortes qui constellaient la France, il avait fallu que ce maraud vienne dans la capitale du pays ! La jeune anglaise occupa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à des tortures plus douloureuses les unes que les autres qu'elle pourrait faire subir à ce chien galeux de marin français. Quand sa fureur fût quelque peu diminuée, Isabella se demanda comment pourrait-elle parvenir à atteindre une personne assez haut placée dans la hiérarchie française qui pourrait la renseigner sur la possible survie d'un membre des Asselnat. Sa défunte tante Elizabeth lui avait avoué qu'une de ses tantes avait peut-être survécu à la folie meurtrière de la Révolution. Seul un personnage noble et gradé serait en capacité de la renseigner. Peut-être le ministre de police, Aro Volturi. Ce proche de l'empereur, lui aussi originaire de l'Ile de Beauté, avait une réputation qui l'avait précédé jusqu'en Angleterre. On racontait qu'il n'existait pas une seule personne avec ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de noblesse dans les veines qui ne lui était inconnue dans l'empire français.

Si quelqu'un était en mesure de savoir si un membre de la famille Asselnat était encore de ce monde, c'était bien ce ministre. Mais encore fallait-il obtenir un entretien.

Après avoir pris la résolution de tenter d'entrer en contact avec Aro Volturi, Isabella fit sa toilette et demanda à ce qu'on lui serve son souper dans sa chambre, moyennant une somme conséquente. Elle ne voulait pas descendre dans l'auberge au risque de revoir ce félon de Jacob au risque de ne pas réprimer ces pulsions sanguinaires à l'encontre du marin. Bella s'était replongée dans ses pensées meurtrières quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son souper, elle alla ouvrir la porte avant de reculer prestement et de tenter de claquer la porte au nez du visiteur. Une main interrompit le panneau de bois avant de le repousser brutalement contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait Jacob Black, ivre d'après l'odeur. Sans attendre la permission d'entrer, permission qui n'aurait pas été accordée de toute manière, le marin pénétra en titubant dans la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

« -**Je pensais bien t'avoir reconnue dans cette auberge à midi**, fit Jacob.

-**Je ne me souviens guère vous avoir invité à entrer, Mr Black**, répondit Bella d'un ton glacial.

-**Pas de manières entre nous**, ricana le marin.** Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous connaître… en profondeur, je dirais…**

**-Quel sens de l'humour admirable avez-vous là ! Et tellement distingué ! **Railla l'anglaise**. Mais vous** **connaissez** **beaucoup d'autres femmes en profondeur que vous pourriez aller visiter, surtout une certaine bretonne d'ailleurs.**

**-Elle ne te valait pas**, sourit-il.

-**Vous m'en voyez ravie de l'apprendre, **répliqua ironiquement la demoiselle.** Cette information va changer ma vie même !**

**-Mais ces révélations n'avaient pas de prix**, continua Black sans tenir compte de l'interruption.** Grâce à elle, j'ai pu apprendre que tu étais une espionne à la solde de l'Angleterre ! De telles informations sont précieuses, très précieuses…**

**-J'ignorais que le mensonge avait un prix en France**, répondit Isabella avec dédain.

-**Je n'en suis pas si sûr ma belle,** répliqua Jacob avec un regard mauvais teinté de convoitise, ce qui déplut fortement à Bella. **Cette chère Irina m'a révélé que tu travaillais de pair avec le comte d'Agaisse pour éliminer un haut personnage de l'empire français ! Et je te retrouve ici, en même temps que le baron des mers, un des pires ennemis de la Couronne britannique ! La coïncidence est troublante, n'est ce pas ? Si c'est bien une coïncidence…**

**-Et c'en est une, **dit la lady avec mépris. **Je ne connaissais pas le comte d'Agaisse avant le naufrage. Si j'étais sa complice, je lui aurais permis de vous achever au lieu de te défendre, ce que je regrette amèrement d'ailleurs. De plus réfléchissez un peu, ou essayez du moins. Si j'étais une espionne de l'Angleterre chargée d'une si importante mission, crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais enduré une traversée de trois jours dans un misérable rafiot avec deux ennemis de la Couronne à la place de voyager à bord d'un grand navire d'Amérique, qui est en excellent terme avec votre Empereur, et entrer de suite dans le beau monde où il m'aurait été milles fois plus facile d'atteindre un haut-gradé si ce n'est l'empereur lui-même ?! Quant à ma présence dans ce lieu alors que le baron Surcouf y est lui aussi descendu, ce n'est que pur hasard ! Toutefois, au vu de la vermine qui y siège, je ne compte certes pas rester ici longtemps, n'aie crainte ! **Finit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté au soldat français.

**-Si tu ne complotes pas avec Laurent d'Agaisse, explique-moi donc comment tu as réussi à t'échapper de son domaine ? **Demanda Jacob, fier comme un paon de sa question qu'il pensait être preuve de la duplicité de lady Selton.

-**Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir filer entre les doigts du comte. Ce n'est guère difficile, surtout si vous y avez réussi ! De plus j'avais moi aussi un allié. Eléazar ne m'a pas abandonné, lui ! A croire que les civils français ont bien plus de courage et de sens de l'honneur que les soldats de l'empire !** » Se moqua Isabella.

Jacob pâlit sous l'insulte et gifla la demoiselle qui, sous l'impact, chuta sur le lit.

« **-Espèce de petite hypocrite ! **S'exclama t-il.** Comment oses-tu insulter l'armée française, toi qui n'es qu'une espionne vicieuse ?! Tu es aussi fourbe qu'Irina l'avait démontré ! Elle m'avait bien prévenue que tu mentirais comme une arracheuse de dents ! Mais je ne te crois plus maintenant ! Tu ne peux plus m'embrouiller les pensées à présent !** »

La jeune lady ne chercha même pas à nier les accusations du marin. Celui-ci avait absorbé trop d'alcool pour e serait-ce que l'écouter. Jamais il n'accepterait les réfutations de la jeune fille et n'était pas en état de comprendre ses arguments logiques et attestant de son innocence. Elle se contenta de s'éloigner du soldat ivre tout en massant sa joue endolorie.

Du reste, avait-elle seulement envie de perdre son temps en vaines explications avec un homme qui préférait croire une parfaite inconnue ? Jacob ne méritait pas qu'elle gaspille sa salive pour lui mais il avait amplement gagné une bonne gifle.

Le marin reprit la parole, freinant les instincts meurtriers de la demoiselle. Sa voix s'était faîte douce et tendre, aux antipodes du ton qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, ce qui eut le don d'effrayer Isabella plus encore que lorsqu'il l'avait souffleté.

« **-Mais heureusement pour toi, que tu sois la personne la plus vile que j'ai rencontré n'altère en rien la passion que tu m'inspire.**

**-Pardon ? **Hoqueta Bella. Quelles étaient ces fadaises ?!

-**Vois-tu** **mon Isabella**, continua le soldat, **bien que je sache que tu es une infâme espionne doublée d'une menteuse, j'éprouve des sentiments très forts pour toi et je t'accepte telle que tu es. Je te pardonne. Sois contente mon amour, tu ne m'as pas perdu.** »

Lady Selton était restée paralysé par l'hébètement le long de la déclaration de l'homme. Pendant son discours, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à monté sur le lit où se tenait Isabella et avait posé une main sur sa jambe, une étincelle passionnée et presque démente dans les yeux. La main de Jacob commença à remonter sous les jupons de la demoiselle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, les lèvres du marin se scellèrent aux siennes et les écrasèrent avec force alors que la deuxième main du soldat, restée inactive jusque là, s'aventurait dans son corsage.

Bella n'éprouvait que pur dégoût dans ce baiser forcé, à l'inverse de celui que lui avait volé Edward. Le beau pirate avait su exprimer sa passion tout en restant respectueux, apaisant d'une certaine manière. Il avait été emporté tout en restant doux et avait réussit à faire éprouver un réel plaisir à sa partenaire jusqu'à l'emmener dans les limbes de l'oubli. Elle s'était totalement abandonné dans les bras si forts et, par une étrange ironie, si rassurants du corsaire.

Elle ne se complaisait nullement dans l'embrassade de Jacob qui trahissait son empressement à la dénuder et à la prendre.

Avec un grondement de rage, Isabella réussit à se dégager en poussant le marin sur le côté tout en le frappant violemment au ventre. Et puis quoi encore ?! Il l'abandonnait, l'insultait, la frappait et espérait sincèrement qu'elle lui ouvrirait ses bras en retour ?! Toutes ses belles palabres n'avaient qu'un seul but, la mettre dans son lit. Malheureusement pour lui, lady Selton n'était pas comme cette catin d'Irina et ne repassait pas après les autres prostituées ! De plus elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment affectueux pour ce minable chien galeux à présent, juste un profond dégoût qui égalait celui qu'elle avait ressenti à l'encontre de son défunt mari en apprenant ses agissements.

Emporté par l'élan que l'anglaise avait mis à le repousser, le soldat de la marine française chuta du lit et se cogna la tête contre la commode dans le mouvement.

Il se releva en titubant et en maugréant contre Bella qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en lui ordonnant de sortir. Il se dirigeait d'un pas menaçant vers elle et commençait à lever la main pour la souffleter lorsque la tête de l'aubergiste apparue au détour de l'escalier. Il était porteur du souper de la lady et s'interposa entre elle et son agresseur dès qu'il eut remarqué l'attitude menaçante du marin.

Avec un grognement de fureur, ce dernier baissa sa main et prit la porte tout en proférant de sombres menaces.

«** -Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Isabella, **gronda t-il.** Tu vas bientôt regretté de m'avoir repoussé ! **»

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il eût disparu dans les escaliers que l'aubergiste s'écarta.

« -**Je crois bien que vous vous êtes fait là un ennemi mademoiselle**, dit-il. **Prenez garde, un amour rejeté peut devenir une grande menace.**

**-Il ne me fait** pas peur, répondit-elle. **Merci pour le souper et de m'avoir défendue surtout**, continua la demoiselle avec un sourire.

- **Je vous en prie** », fit l'aubergiste en repartant.

Il commençait à descendre les marches quand la jeune fille, prise d'une soudaine inquiétude, l'interpella :

« -**Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est dangereux ?**

-**Aussi dangereux qu'il est amoureux de vous** », répliqua t-il.

Tant pis pensa Isabella. Cet amoureux transi ne l'effrayait pas et elle était en parfaitement capable de se défendre.

Pendant son dîner, elle songea aux tendres sentiments que lui portait Jacob, selon ses dires. C'était la deuxième déclaration qu'elle suscitait auprès de la gente masculine. Toutefois, ce n'était pas les mots qui comptaient mais les actes. Edward Masen avait prouvé ses paroles, tout du moins son respect, en partant de suite après son refus, quoiqu'il se fût agréé un baiser. Mais il ne l'avait pas menacé lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé, contrairement à Jacob. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les mots du corsaire lui avaient davantage plût malgré le ressenti qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre.

Et son baiser, tout aussi volé que celui du soldat pourtant, avait eu le mérite d'être bien plus agréable. Au moins, le beau pirate avait eu la décence de ne pas vouloir forcer la jeune fille à aller plus loin dans leur étreinte. Bien que lady Selton doutait fortement de ses capacités, autant physiques que mentales, à résister au corsaire si il lui avait pris l'idée d'approfondir leur étreinte.

Quoique, cet homme l'avait tout de même jouée aux cartes et dépouillée sans vergogne !

Les hommes étaient-ils donc tous les mêmes, uniquement intéressés par les possessions matérielles ou les plaisirs de la chair qu'une femme pouvait leur procurer ?

Mais Bella saurait leur prouver qu'une femme pouvait les battre à leur petit jeu, et ce à plate couture !

Forte de cette résolution, elle terminait son dîner lorsque de forts coups résonnèrent à sa porte. Cette journée n'en finirait-elle donc jamais ? Avec irritation, la jeune anglaise se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, résolue à en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette visite inopportune, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Jacob, dont le visage était bleui là où il avait heurté la commode, surgit dans la chambre, accompagné par deux agents de la maréchaussée.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle identité

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais les études, le BAC, et certaines complications familiales ont fait que… J'avoue aussi que l'envie d'écrire n'était plus guère présente.**

**Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé si elles pouvaient placer ma fic dans leur répertoire. Je suis tout à fait d'accord et je vous remercie. **

**Et ouais, choquant le Jacob ! Mais on va rattraper ça ! Maintenant les réponses à vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir :**

**Supermarina :**** bon je vais pas répondre à tes 8 reviews mais le cœur y est^^ ! Et oui Bella is in the shitt !**

**Vivibatta :**** team Edward à fond même si c'est un rabat joie dans les livres ! (ce n'est que mon avis, même pas foutu de dégommer Jacob... En même temps Bella aurait ENCORE fait sa chieuse.)**

**Ankaa :**** effectivement les critères cités dans le chapitre deux n'étaient pas à la mode à l'époque mais je ne voulais pas que Bella soit comme les courtisanes et je voulais rester un tant soit peu fidèle au personnage de Stephenie Meyer.**

**VirginieTN :**** mais non, mais non. Je teste juste ta patience (bon ok, là c'est plus que tester sorry^^).**

**Marion26 :**** non je n'ai pas arrêté ma fiction mais j'avais besoin d'un gros (bon d'accord, très gros) break. L'envie d'écrire n'était plus là alors au lieu de bâcler les chapitres, j'ai préféré faire une pause. Et en plus, je suis devenue fan de True Blood^^.**

**Twiiliight77 :**** (il faudra m'expliquer le pourquoi du double i dans ton pseudo^^). Tu peux bien évidemment mettre ma fic dans ton répertoire contre 5 euros plus les intérêts qui s'élèvent à un million lol. Mais nje suis pas cruelle et je te fais grâce des 5 euros^^.**

**Arabella Darcy :**** fais toi plaisir en ce qui concerne ton blog^^ ! Un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne^^. Tu m'étonne qu'elle est rafraichissante mon histoire, va faire un tour dans La Manche comme Bella a du le faire dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre ! En plus, quand l'eau est froide, et bah elle est pas chaude mine de rien !^^**

**Oliveronica Cullen Massen :**** (tu sais que ton pseudo est un peu chiant à écrire ?^^) merci d'aimer ma fic, voilà la suite.**

**Sandy :**** je pompe les idées sur une autre saga vraiment géniale, Marianne de Juliette Benzoni. Une pure merveille !**

**Petit-scarabée :**** (j'adore ton surnom^^ moi c'est petit eucalyptus^^) Pour le style de la fic, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux. Je ne supporte pas de tomber sur une fiction ou le français n'est pas respecté, où on trouve des points à peu près n'importe où, où les phrases font 40 km de long... Quant à Jacob énerve toi autant que tu veux, il est pas là^^ !**

**Chat-de-nuit :**** yeah une passionnée d'histoire ! (de l'époque Napoléonienne au moins^^). J'aime j'aime j'aime !^^**

**Lovecullen :**** ahaha, peut être qu'on reverra Jacob... Mais pas tout de suite en tout cas^^**

**Mimie30 :**** je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction^^. Mes chevilles enflent et bientôt je pourrai remplir mes bottes lol^^. Mais Jacob n'est pas du tout un goujat ! Il est même adorable ! Comment oses tu dire ça ?^^**

**Clara :**** merci pour ton approbation^^. Le retour d'Edward ? That is THE question. Ptêt bien dans ce chapitre ou ptêt bien que non... Mouahahahaha **

**Liiliize71**** : la suite arrive ! Et oui, Jacob peut être un vrai salop^^ ! Quand à l'empereur, je vous laisse la surprise !**

**Nyah-Cullen**** : pourquoi tu déteste Jacob ? Il est très gentil moi je trouve !^^ Pour vomir, va falloir faire la queue, je me suis toujours pas remise de cette vision apocalyptique du Edward sur son cheval blanc entouré de petits oiseaux qui volent autour de lui en pépiant avec des fleurs qui tombent partout, dos au soleil couchant sans oublier le générique : Un jour mon prince viendra…. Beuark !**

**Gurly-fiction**** : je pense que je vais créer la ligue anti-Jacob ! J'aurais même l'insecticide spécial ! Quant à Edward, bientôt je le promets !**

**Paulipopo**** : je ne voie pas ce qui peut te faire dire que je n'aime pas Jacob^^ ? J'ai même beaucoup d'affection pour lui ! Simplement j'en ai fait un salop de base, c'est tout^^ !**

**Fraise**** : franchement, t'as déjà vu un mec qui était là quand on avait besoin de lui ? Et Edward est un mec, ne l'oublions pas. Hors un mec présent quand il faut, j'appelle ça une rumeur moi ^^.**

**NotreDernierEspoir**** : un peu extrémisme tes projets pour Jacob mais pas mauvais. En ce qui concerne l'arrestation de Bella, les soldats n'ont pas l'habitude de réfléchir et se moquent de la situation sociale de Jacob. Sans compter qu'il fait lui aussi partie de l'armée. En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitres, j'en ai aucune idée^^ !**

**Kikinette11**** : c'est clair qu'il est grave Jacob. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend mais c'est d'la bonne et j'en veux !^^**

**Caro30**** : ouaip Aro est corse. Quand à savoir si il est mauvais ou gentil… Ca risque d'être un peu plus compliqué que ça. Et t'inquiètes pas, je pense à ressortir la guillotine du placard^^ !**

**Et maintenant, le chapitre 9 !**

**Chapitre 9 : Le nouveau départ**

_Durant tout le processus, la jeune anglaise n'avait eu de cesse d'appeler à grands cris le ministre de la police ou au moins la mère supérieure._

_Sans répondre, les bonnes sœurs refermèrent la porte, plongeant ainsi Isabella dans le noir._

Bella avait passé une nuit atroce. Nombres de détenues avaient crié pendant la nuit et elle-même n'était pas en reste. En effet, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réclamer un entretien avec un personnage éminent de la prison. Ce n'était qu'au beau milieu de la nuit qu'elle avait cessé de hurler, la gorge enrouée et emplie d'une profonde lassitude. Elle s'était allongée aussi confortablement que possible sur la planche de bois moulu et avait tenté de dormir. Toutefois, le sommeil la fuyait, trop désespérée qu'elle était pour tenter de freiner ses pensées. Sa situation n'était pas glorieuse et risquait de devenir catastrophique si elle n'arrivait pas à prouver son innocence.

Ce ne fût que quelques heures avant l'aube que la fatigue emporta Isabella dans un sommeil léger et agité. Quelques heures après qu'elle fût parvenue à trouver le sommeil, les deux bonnes sœurs qui l'avaient escorté dans sa cellule la veille la réveillèrent avec brutalité et la trainèrent en dehors de son cachot. Une fois dans le couloir sombre et balayé par des vents glaciaux, la jeune anglaise dut se mettre dans la file de prisonnières qui attendaient qu'on les mène à l'office du matin. C'était une coutume des prisons tenues par des religieux que de faire une messe chaque matin afin de sauver les âmes damnés de leurs détenus.

La cohorte de prisonnières se mit en route vers la chapelle. Il y avait là des femmes de tout âge et de tout physiques. Aucune ne paraissait sympathique à la demoiselle et elle était proie de nombreux regards noirs qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

La prisonnière derrière elle ne cessait de marcher sur les grossiers sabots de lady Selton, entaillant de ce fait la peau de la jeune fille. Avec une amabilité et une patience qu'elle était loin de ressentir, Bella demanda à la femme de faire attention en marchant. C'était une détenue de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux filasse et noirs de crasse. Elle avait un visage de fouine et des petits yeux gris cruels qui donnèrent des frissons à la jeune anglaise.

A peine deux minutes après l'avoir prié d'arrêter de marcher sur ses sabots, la détenue recommença en appuyant plus fort sur les chaussures de la lady. Une fois de plus, celle-ci lui demanda de cesser son manège, demande que la femme ignorât. Excédée par sa mauvaise nuit et le comportement de cette détenue, Isabella se retourna et gifla la femme. Toute la file se stoppa et des murmures parvinrent de la troupe : « **Elle a giflé La Tricoteuse ! La nouvelle cherche les ennuis !** »

Bientôt, ce furent des exclamations qui s'élevèrent, encourageant la dénommée La Tricoteuse à attaquer la jeune anglaise. La nouvelle ennemie de Bella obéit à ces encouragements et tira un couteau de bois de sous sa robe qu'elle pointa vers la demoiselle. Celle-ci s'écarta précipitamment de son adversaire mais fût stoppée dans sa tentative de fuite. Grisées par l'exaltation d'un combat, toutes les prisonnières avaient formé un cercle autour des deux combattantes, interdisant toute retraite à Isabella. Des cris sortaient de la foule, tous en faveur de La Tricoteuse. La jeune anglaise ne disposait donc d'aucune alliée dans ce combat et ne possédait aucune arme. De plus la position de son adversaire lui laissait voir qu'elle était habituée au combat de rues et qu'elle savait manier son coutelas. La demoiselle n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir indemne, aussi appela t'elle les bonnes sœurs à grands cris alors que La Tricoteuse se jetait sur elle. Lady Selton l'évita souplement tout en continuant d'appeler à l'aide. Derrière elle, des mains la poussèrent vers La Tricoteuse qui s'était retournée et revenait à la charge. Bella évitait le second coup alors que plusieurs bonnes sœurs intervenaient avec des gourdins.

Deux d'entre elles firent lâcher son arme à l'adversaire d'Isabella alors que les autres remettaient les prisonnières en rang. Une bonne sœur attrapa la jeune anglaise par le bras et, en serrant si fort son bras qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, l'emmena à travers un dédale de couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en fer à laquelle el frappa.

Une voix étouffée invita la gardienne et sa captive à entrer. Bella pénétra alors dans un bureau aux couleurs sombres et dont les fenêtres étaient masquées par de lourds rideaux mangés aux mites. Le mobilier était d'une extrême simplicité avec un bureau faisant face à deux chaises qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

Derrière le bureau était assise une femme d'âge mur arborant une expression de profonde lassitude. Ses cheveux gris étaient noués en un chignon sur sa nuque et son visage ridé trahissait une grande fatigue, impression renforcé par la tristesse de ses yeux bruns. Ses habits indiquaient à la jeune anglaise qu'elle était la mère supérieure du couvent. D'un geste, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises, injonction à laquelle Isabella s'empressa d'obéir.

« -**Vous nous causez beaucoup de problèmes, mademoiselle**, commença la femme.

-**J'en suis navrée**, répondit la demoiselle avec toute la politesse qu'on lui avait inculquée. **Toutefois mon incarcération est basée sur des propos mensongers et je n'ai pas sciemment provoqué ce combat avec la détenue !**

**-La Tricoteuse nous as toujours donné du fil à retordre et vous n'êtes pas la première qu'elle agresse, il est vrai**, concéda la vieille femme. **En ce qui concerne votre incarcération, il y a ici un homme qui aimerait discuter des motifs qui ont suscités votre arrestation.**

**-Motifs inexistants ! **Protesta Bella avec hargne.

-**Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger »**, répliqua la mère supérieure d'un ton glacial et sévère en se levant.

De toute évidence, pour elle toutes les femmes enfermées ici étaient coupables d'un crime et de ce fait, elle les haïssait toutes. Jolie mentalité pour quelqu'un dont le dieu prônait la miséricorde et le pardon envers son prochain. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas tort pour Isabella qui avait tout de même assassiné son mari.

La bonne sœur se dirigea vers une porte au fond du bureau qui était auparavant masqué par de lourdes tentures. Elle disparût derrière, laissant la jeune anglaise seule dans la pièce. Celle-ci se leva rapidement et écarta les rideaux masquant les fenêtres afin de juger de ses chances de s'échapper de cette prison. Malheureusement pour elle, les vitres étaient doublées d'épais barreaux en fer qui interdisaient toute évasion. La porte par laquelle elle était entrée dans le bureau devait certainement être gardée, aussi lady Selton se rassit elle sagement sur sa chaise pour attendre celui qui devait l'interroger. Elle n'eût pas à patienter longtemps.

Un homme de taille moyenne et au physique sec venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de la démarche assurée et autoritaire que possèdent ceux qui ont l'habitude d'être obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, un visage volontaire et des yeux gris aciers qui donnèrent l'impression à la jeune lady d'être transpercée. C'était comme si cet homme pouvait lire en elle, ce qui déplaisait souverainement à la jeune fille. Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa un long moment. Bella affronta son regard avec l'assurance que ses racines nobles lui conféraient. Ce fut l'inconnu qui rompit le premier le contact visuel ainsi que le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« -**Vous êtes bien silencieuse pour quelqu'un qui a passé la moitié de la nuit à m'appeler, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.** »

Isabella eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son masque d'impassibilité et de dédain en place. Cet homme était donc le ministre de la police française, le dénommé Aro Volturi. Il était à la hauteur de sa réputation : un homme froid, distant orgueilleux et qui vous donnait la chair de poule. Mais il était en mesure de l'aider, aussi lady Selton surmonta l'aversion injustifiée que lui suscitait cet homme et répondit aimablement :

« -**En effet je voulais vous voir mais je doute fortement que l'on vous ait transmis la demande d'une pauvre détenue comme moi parmi des centaines d'autres. Donc je suppose que votre visite a un but précis et j'attends que vous m'en informiez.**

-**Votre intelligence est à la hauteur de votre beauté, mademoiselle Denali.** Isabella avait emprunté leurs noms de famille aux époux Eléazar et Carmen. **Si c'est votre vrai nom bien évidemment. Cela dit, je connais personnellement Eléazar et il ne vous a jamais mentionné auparavant… **

**-Je suis arrivée en France depuis peu**,répliqua la jeune anglaise en conservant une impassibilité à toute épreuve.

-**Humm… **fit le ministre avec une visible expression de doute inscrit sur son visage. **Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut guère affirmer que notre pays se soit montré très accueillant avec vous jusqu'ici. Surtout l'un de nos soldat si j'ai bien compris le baron Surcouf…**

**-Le baron Surcouf ? **Demanda la demoiselle sans parvenir à masquer son incrédulité cette fois-ci.

-**Lui-même, ma chère. Il attend d'ailleurs la fin de cet entretien de pied ferme derrière cette porte. Un aubergiste lui aurait rapporté qu'un des marins du baron vous aurait violenté hier au soir et que, comme vous lui auriez refusé vos… faveurs, il vous aurait menacé et serait venu vous faire arrêter pour se venger de l'affront que vous lui auriez fait subir.** **Ce témoignage serait-il véridique ?**

-**En effet**, répondit Bella. **J'ai repoussé Mr Black, ce qui ne lui a pas plut, et il m'a fait emprisonner en prétextant que j'étais une espionne anglaise. Ce que je ne suis pas.**

**-Espionne, peut être pas. Mais anglaise, ça ne fait aucun doute avec votre accent, bien qu'il soit presque imperceptible. Vous deviez avoir un excellent professeur, mademoiselle… Mademoiselle comment au fait ? **Demanda Aro Volturi avec une lueur narquoise dans le regard.

-**Mademoiselle Denali**, répliqua Isabella avec aplomb.

-**J'en doute fortement**, fit le ministre. **Maintenant, si vous voulez sortir de cette prison, vous allez me raconter d'où vous venez et ce que vous faites dans ce pays !** Continua t-il en élevant le ton et en injectant des accents cruels dans sa voix.

-**Ou sinon ?** Questionna la jeune anglaise avec froideur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider par ce français et son éducation de lady lui avait appris à garder une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même en toutes circonstances.

-**Ou sinon je m'assurerai personnellement que vous restiez dans cette prison et que l'on vous apportera une attention et des soins… particuliers…** »

Lady Selton comprit immédiatement la menace à peine voilée que lui adressait Aro Volturi. Cet homme venait de passer du statut d'antipathique à celui de franchement détestable pour la demoiselle et pour cause : si elle se taisait, le ministre n'hésiterait pas à user de la torture contre elle comme il venait de le lui faire comprendre avec subtilité. Comme elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire torturer, la jeune fille opta pour la voix de la sagesse. Elle raconta une partie de son histoire, édulcorant la mort de James, les passages… sulfureux avec Edward Masen et Jacob Black. La voix de la sagesse n'était pas celle de la stupidité et Bella se doutait fort bien du personnage auquel elle avait affaire. Le genre d'homme pour qui la fin justifie les moyens et qui n'hésiterait pas à la faire chanter. Il était aussi capable de la torturer d'ailleurs. Après avoir conté son histoire, Isabella se rencogna dans sa chaise et continua de défier le ministre du regard.

« - **Vous seriez donc la descendante du marquis d'Asselnat**, commenta Aro Volturi d'un ton songeur. **Il est vrai que vous présentez une certaine... ressemblance avec les membres de cette illustre famille...**

-**J'ignorais qu'il existait encore des personnes de cette famille**, répondit lady Selton avec une certaine surprise dans la voix.

-**Il vous reste une cousine, plutôt âgée et dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis fort longtemps d'ailleurs... Si vous êtes bien fille du marquis d'Asselnat bien sûr.** »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune lady lui tendit le médaillon de feu sa mère qui était marqué aux armoiries des Selton sur l'envers et à celles des Asselnats sur le devant.

« -**Votre histoire serait donc vraie**, fit le ministre. **Surprenant. J'avoue que j'avais quelques doutes à propos de votre sincérité... même si tout dans votre attitude, votre discours montre que vous avez reçu une solide éducation.**

**-Comme il convient à une personne noble de recevoir** », insinua subtilement Bella. En effet, il était de notoriété publique qu'Aro Volturi n'avait aucune origine noble, qu'il avait acheté ses titres et qu'il n'avait donc pas reçu l'éducation dispensée aux enfants ayant du sang bleu dans les veines. La pique ne parut toutefois pas atteindre le ministre de la police qui continua la conversation sans se départir de son attitude hautaine.

« -**Quoiqu'il en soit, vos origines me confessent le devoir de vous aider Milady**, répondit le ministre de la police. **Je pense avoir trouvé la solution idéale pour vous. La comtesse de Taylleirand a vu sa lectrice attitrée frappée par une mystérieuse maladie et elle a dû partir prendre les eaux. Etant donné votre illustre éducation, cette place devrait vous convenir bien qu'elle ne soit guère... gratifiante pour une personne d'aussi noble extraction.** **Bien sûr, le couvert et le logis vous seront assurés sur place**.»

Bella resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à cette perspective d'avenir. Si elle était venue à Paris, c'était en premier lieu pour retrouver une hypothétique parente. Hors, celle-ci n'avait, selon les dires d'Aro Volturi, pas donné signe de vie depuis longtemps. Isabella aurait donc de fortes difficultés à la retrouver. Dans cette situation, pourquoi ne pas retourner au près d'Eléazar et de Carmen, dans le cottage de Bretagne où il faisait si bon vivre ? Toutefois, Paris exerçait une forte attraction sur la jeune lady et elle pourrait plus facilement faire valoir les droits que sa noblesse lui conférait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas entrer en possession des derniers biens des Asselnats dès maintenant ? Ses parents possédaient plusieurs demeures avant de monter à l'échafaud, demeures qui lui revenaient de plein droit ainsi que tous les trésors qu'elles renfermaient. Quand elle fit part de ce détail à son interlocuteur, celui-ci s'empressa de tempérer ses espoirs :

« -**Malheureusement lady Selton, les propriétés de vos parents avaient été réquisitionnées par le gouvernement usurpateur instauré après la Révolution et de ce fait, ont été mises à sac par les citoyens. Notre empereur, en l'absence d'héritier légitime, n'a pas jugé bon de les faire rénover et tous les biens de votre famille ont été dilapidés depuis longtemps.** »

Ces quelques mots causèrent un grand choc à Isabella. En effet, elle ne s'imaginait pas que les demeures de ses parents aient été dépouillées des objets qu'elles renfermaient. Il était de coutume en Angleterre qu'en l'absence d'héritier, les propriétés de familles nobles soient conservées et entretenues par la royauté en attente d'éventuels acquéreurs. Feu sa tante lui avait enseigné que cet usage était ausssi honoré en France par l'empereur Bonaparte. Toutefois, elle ne lui avait pas dit que les assassins du roi et des parents n'avait pas perpétués cette tradition et honteusement saccagé ses biens ! Elle n'avait donc rien non plus de ce côté de la Manche, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait. Si rien ne l'attendait à Paris, autant retourner vivre avec Black Fish et son épouse, sa nouvelle famille. Forte de cette résolution, la jeune lady s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre de son interlocuteur quand celui-ci reprit la parole :

« -**De toute manière, je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix, ma chère.**

-**Et je crains que nous ne nous connaissions pas assez pour que vous m'appeliez « ma chère », surtout au vu de vos origines et des miennes !** » Répliqua Bella, piquée au vif par les menaces sous entendues dans la phrase du ministre et par son autoritarisme.

La pique ne plut pas au ministre qui se redressa sèchement avec un éclat métallique dans les yeux.

« -**En effet Milady, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que vous n'ayez d'autres alternative que d'accepter ma proposition !**

**-Et pour quelles raisons ?** Questionna la demoiselle avec dédain.

-**Et bien, peut être pour éviter un long séjour en prison... Où de... chaleureuses retrouvailles avec un marin de votre connaissance... Où simplement pour échapper à l'échafaud auquel le crime d'espionnage à la solde de la Couronne d'Angleterre vous condamnerait sans aucune autre échappatoire...**

-**Cette allégation est infondée et vous le savez parfaitement**, répondit la jeune lady sans laisser transparaître la rage qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Ce... parvenu _(*_ _personne ayant acheté un titre de noblesse) _osait la faire chanter !

-**Moi, oui. Mais il arrive à tout le monde d'être victime de crise d'amnésie et une conversation est si simple à oublier...** insinua Aro Volturi.

-**L'âge, sans doute**, se moqua Isabella. **Vous feriez sans doute mieux de déléguer vos fonctions à une personne plus compétente qui ne risque pas d'induire la justice en erreur...**

**-Peut-être**, acquiesça son interlocuteur. **Néanmoins, je représente encore l'autorité ici et ma parole ne le cède que devant l'empereur en personne. Si je dis que vous êtes une espionne anglaise et bien c'est ce que vous serez dans ce pays et je m'assurerai que vous serez traitée comme telle et ce malgré le sang noble qui coule dans vos veines ! Aussi je vous suggère vivement d'accepter ma proposition.**

**-Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Je doute que la seule perspective de faire un beau geste en m'assurant le gite et le couvert soit votre seule motivation !**

**-Quelle clairvoyance,** la flatta t-il. **En effet, votre bien-être n'est pas ma seule préoccupation, bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable. **

**-Bien entendu**, railla la jeune lady. **Tant de personnages profiterait de la situation, quelle bénédiction que vous ne soyez pas un de ces mécréants !**

**-Vous avez de la chance, il est vrai, **répliqua le ministre avec une lueur de moquerie dans les prunelles. **Enfin, le comte de Taylleirand présente quelques activités… secrètes dirais-je et je veux savoir de quoi il retourne. Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu, Milady.**

**- Et moi qui croyais que l'espionnage était un crime en France !**

**-Quand l'espion est à la solde de l'Angleterre et de toute autre nation ennemie, c'en est un**, menaça l'homme. **Acceptez-vous mon offre ?**

**-Il me semble que je n'ai guère le choix**, accepta Bella.

-**Fort bien**, s'enthousiasma Aro Volturi. **Je vais de suite prévenir la comtesse que je lui ai trouvé une nouvelle lectrice ! Vous pouvez garder votre identité d'Isabella Denali, Eléazar n'est guère connu ici. Je vais de ce pas annoncer votre libération à la mère supérieure »**, ajouta t-il en se levant avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte.

Isabella resta assise, songeuse. Elle venait encore de perdre face à un homme. Aro Volturi ne la considérait que comme un instrument dont il avait besoin pour surveiller un comte. Mais avait-elle le choix ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille prolonger son séjour en geôle (_*prison_), expérience qui ne l'avait guère emballée, Bella devait se soumettre aux lubies du ministre de la police. D'un autre côté, un poste de lectrice chez le comte de Taylleirand lui permettrai de côtoyer le tout Paris, à défaut de s'y intégrer. De toute manière entre un luxueux hôtel (_* à cette époque, les maisons des nobles étaient appelées hôtels_) parisien et une cellule moisie, il n'y avait guère à tergiverser...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Aro Volturi revenant dans le bureau.

«-**Tout est arrangé très chère, vous êtes libre de partir dès lors**, lui annonça le ministre.

-**Fort bien.** Répliqua lady Selton. **Mais avant que nos chemins ne se séparent, ce qui m'attriste au plus haut point croyez-moi, ne devriez vous pas me m'informer des... modalités que j'aurai à remplir lors de mon séjour chez le comte ?**

-**Bien entendu. Vous devrez simplement remplir un rapport chaque lundi sur les actes et dires qu'aura eu le comte de Taylleirand pendant la semaine. Un de ses domestiques se chargera de me faire parvenir votre missive.**

**-La confiance est à l'honneur dans votre beau pays**, railla la demoiselle. **Plus rien ne me retient ici. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'accompagner à la sortie et de me présenter au comte à présent ?**

**-Ce ne sera pas moi qui vous introduirai auprès du comte, mais un de ces amis. Vous le connaissez d'ailleurs. Veuillez me suivre milady. »**

Isabella emboîta le pas énergique du ministre alors que celui-ci lui ouvrait la porte par laquelle elle était entrée dans le bureau. Il la guida dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à déboucher dans la cour de l'édifice carcéral. Il commanda alors aux gardes d'ouvrir la lourde porte en fer qui séparait les détenues de leur liberté et du monde tourbillonnant de Paris. Devant cette porte, un homme faisait les cents pas, un homme que reconnu tout de suite la jeune anglaise avec le plus total ahurissement puisqu'il n'était autre que Marcus Surcouf.

Celui-ci se précipita vers eux dès que la porte fut ouverte et apostropha le ministre.

« -**Il était temps ! Il vous aura fallu deux jours et une nuit pour lever le voile sur une telle erreur judiciaire ?**

-**La sécurité de l'empire ne permet aucune hésitation mon cher baron**, riposta le ministre, aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. **Je préfère écarter tout doute sur l'innocence d'une détenue avant de la relâcher dans la nature. De plus, je me suis permis d'offrir une compensation à mademoiselle pour réparer les préjudices commis lors de ce... séjour.**

-**Oui, Monsieur Volturi c'est montré d'une... exquise amabilité**, rajouta Bella, donnant naissance à un sourire de la part de Marcus Surcouf qui ne semblait avoir aucun doute sur la prétendue amabilité du ministre. **Tant de personnes auraient profité de ma situation pour me faire chanter par exemple. Quelle grandeur d'âme cet homme présente pour n'avoir songé à aucun instant à cette hypothèse!**

-**Hum**, toussota t-il pour masquer sa gêne. **Enfin bref, j'aurai besoin de vos services, baron. J'ai offert à mademoiselle Denali le poste de lectrice chez le comte Taylleirand. J'aurai besoin que vous l'accompagnez à l'hôtel de ce dernier et que vous lui faisiez part de ma décision, décision attestée par cette missive. **

**-Bien sûr, j'imagine que vous devez être submergé de travail avec toutes ces arrestations dont on ignore la véracité des accusations. Sans compter qu'il faut réparer les erreurs commises, présenter des excuses... Mais je ne m'imagine pas un homme comme vous agir autrement que de la sorte**, fit le baron des mers avec moquerie, arrachant ainsi un petit rire à la jeune lady qui le masqua derrière un toussotement. **Mais vous toussez ma chère !** S'exclama faussement Marcus Surcouf qui avait remarqué l'hilarité de la jeune femme. **Il ne manquerait plus que vous ne soyez tombée malade malgré les bons soins de notre cher ministre ! Ne restons pas dans le froid, montez donc dans ma diligence. Monsieur Volturi, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, ne vous tuez pas à la tâche tout de même ! Quelle perte ce serait que celle d'un galant homme comme vous !**

**-Au revoir baron, **grommela Aro Volturi.** Je vous réitère mes excuses mademoiselle et vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite.**

**-J'accepte vos excuses monsieur », **fit lady Selton en adoptant la mine hautaine et méprisante de ses ancêtres qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection grâce à de nombreuses années d'entrainement.

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la voiture (*_voiture avec des chevaux, pas à moteur, nous sommes d'accord_) que lui avait désignée le baron sans plus de formalités, ce qui lui attira un regard amusé et admiratif du baron des mers qui ne semblait guère porter le ministre de la police dans son estime.

Il la suivit et referma la portière derrière eux alors qu'Aro Volturi lançait un regard proprement indigné à Isabella et semblait fulminer. Avec un rire moqueur, Marcus Surcouf ferma le rideau avant d'ordonner au cocher de prendre la direction de l'auberge des Trois Cavaliers.

« -**Nous allons d'abord récupérer vos affaires mademoiselle Denali. L'aubergiste les a mis de côté après m'avoir prévenu des menaces proférées de la part d'un de mes soldats et de l'arrestation qu'il a provoqué. Je crois bien que vous vous êtes fait là un ami. Quant à moi, je me suis précipité à la prison Sainte Anne dès que j'ai eu vent de l'affaire.**

**-Je vous en suis gréée, tout comme à cet aimable aubergiste**, assura Bella. **Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, qu'est-il advenu de Jacob ?**

**-Je ne m'en offense pas. Vous êtes même tout à fait en droit de connaître le sort de ce mécréant**, répondit Marcus Surcouf avec, pour la première fois depuis que la jeune lady l'avait rencontré, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. **Sachez que je l'ai fait radier de l'armée. De toute l'armée. Il ne pourra plus jamais combattre sous les drapeaux de notre empereur, quelque soit le régiment. Un tel comportement déshonore notre pays. »**

Isabella ne répondit pas et se retrancha dans ses pensées sur tout le trajet qui la menait à l'auberge. Ainsi Jacob avait été renvoyé de tout poste militaire ? Quelle punition pour lui qui ne jurait que par les armes et la fierté de servir son pays. La jeune lady aurait presque pu être triste pour lui si son âme ne lui criait pas de retrouver Jacob et de l'assassiner dans les plus ardentes douleurs. Et lentement s'il vous plait. Très lentement...

En face d'elle, le baron semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Lady Selton était assez tentée de l'apprécier. Son physique débonnaire, la prévenance qu'il avait eu en étant venu rétablir le vrai à son sujet; chose dont elle ne doutait pas puisqu'il avait attendu qu'on la délivre comme le prouvait son juste décompte des jours qu'elle avait passé enfermée; son hostilité face à ce serpent de Volturi... Autant d'éléments qui plaisaient à la demoiselle en surcroît de la remarquable intelligence dont il avait du faire preuve pour couler les navires de l'amiral Nelson lors de la défaite de Trafalgar. Elle lui faisait confiance autant que faire ce peu mais gardait une importante dose de méfiance, héritage de ces rencontres avec cette espèce rustre qu'était celle des hommes, Eléazar et son oncle l'abbé mis à part. Son père devait être digne de confiance lui-aussi mais elle ne connaitrait jamais la réponse à cette question...

Alors qu'elle remontait dans la calèche après avoir repris possession de ses bagages, chaleureusement remercié l'aubergiste qui avait paru ravi de la revoir en bonne santé et lui avoir promis de rester prudente à l'avenir, le baron Surcouf repris la parole :

« -**Et comment va ce cher Eléazar ?** Demanda t-il.

-**Vous connaissez mon oncle ?** S'exclama Bella avec surprise et sans prendre garde à l'attribut qu'elle avait utilisé pour nommer Black Fish. Il représentait tellement plus pour elle.

-**C'est un excellent ami, un navigateur de génie. Et un fervent patriote pour ne rien gâcher. Son intelligence et sa** **bonté ne sont plus à prouver...**

**-Je ne peux qu'approuver**, renchérit lady Selton. **Il est exceptionnel. Il se porte bien, du moins il allait bien lorsque je les ai quitté, lui et sa femme. Cela fait une semaine environ.**

**-Ah Carmen, une femme extraordinaire**, dit Marcus Surcouf avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Avait-il éprouvé de tendres sentiments pour la redoutable, mais si attachante, espagnole ? **Ils forment le plus beau couple que j'ai pu voir. Quel dommage qu'Eléazar soit trop souvent en mission pour qu'il puisse se consacrer davantage à son foyer et à la fondation d'une famille. Il ne vous avait jamais mentionné avant**, remarqua t-il.

-**Je suis arrivée en France il y a peu**, mentit la marquise d'Asselnat. **Je ne l'avais guère rencontré qu'une ou deux fois auparavant, alors que j'étais en bas âge... Je ne me souvenais guère de lui et lui non plus. Il ne pouvait guère voyager avec ses... occupations. Mais je crois qu'il a décidé de stopper ces incessantes vadrouilles en mer et de rester avec sa femme.**

**-Il ferait mieux, les colères de Carmen résonnent jusqu'ici »**, rit le baron.

Isabella rit avec lui avant que la voiture ne passe une grille et que les sabots des chevaux résonnent sur une cour damée de pavés. Le rond qu'elle formait entourait une pelouse au-milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine. Alors que la calèche faisait le tour de l'édifice aquatique, une importante bâtisse se profilait en face des grilles de l'hôtel. Des écuries se dessinaient de chaque côté de celui-ci, formant un U qui encadrait le bassin de jets d'eau. Un escalier de marbre menait à la demeure et était pour l'heure occupé par un majordome qui, après avoir appelé les garçons d'écuries pour qu'ils prennent en charge la voiture, demanda l'identité des visiteurs et le motif de leur visite.

Avant que le baron n'ait pu répondre, une silhouette se dessina dans le porche d'entrée. Grand, bien bâti, plutôt jeune, blond aux yeux bleus, très séduisant de par son visage aux traits prononcés et volontaires, le comte de Taylleirand faisait preuve d'un incroyable charisme.

«-**Marcus Surcouf ! **S'exclama t-il alors que le baron des mers descendait de la calèche et proposait galamment sa main à lady Selton pour qu'elle en fasse de même. **Ta visite m'enchante. Cela faisait longtemps.**

**-Bien trop longtemps cher comte, bien trop longtemps. **

**-Et qui est donc cette charmante jeune personne qui t'accompagne ?** Demanda le comte en s'inclinant galamment devant la jeune fille et en lui faisant le baisemain, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu le droit à une telle marque de respect de la part d'un homme.

**-Voici mademoiselle Isabella Denali, la nouvelle lectrice de ton épouse, mon ami. Du moins si vous le souhaitez tous les deux. Recommandé par notre ministre de la police et, plus personnellement, par moi-même. **

**-Enchanté jeune demoiselle. Je suis le comte Carlisle de Taylleirand**, se présenta l'homme avec un sourire... appréciateur. **Mais suivez-moi donc à l'intérieur, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Sam veuillez prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour la voiture de mon ami**, s'adressa t-il au majordome avant d'emmener les visiteurs à l'intérieur de sa demeure, refermant la porte sur l'extérieur ainsi que sur l'ancienne vie de Bella.

_**Oui oui je sais vous voulez Edward et j'ai la joie de vous annoncez qu'il revient dès le prochain chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que Carlisle n'a pas plus que la trentaine dans cette histoire mais peut déjà vous annoncer (et rassurer certaines d'entre vous) qu'il n'y aura aucune relation sexuelle entre lui et Bella. Yerk, rien qu'à l'idée... Brrr.**_

_**Court aperçu des retrouvailles entre Edward et Bella pour me faire pardonner de l'intolérable attente que vous avez subi :**_

Isabella entra dans le petit salon pour se mélanger aux convives. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre sa nouvelle amie, le comte l'apostropha :

« -**Ah ma chère amie, vous voilà ! Cette jeune personne est la nouvelle lectrice de ma femme**, annonça t-il aux individus qui l'accompagnaient. Il prit la jeune lady par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. **J'ai beaucoup de personnes à vous présenter très chère, des personnes qui devraient pouvoir capter votre attention comme le médecin de l'empereur lui-même, la duchesse de Valmont... Nous avons même un corsaire, un bien agréable homme que ce Masen !**

-**Pardon ?** **Qu'avez-vous dit ?** Demanda la marquise d'Asselnat alors que toute couleur quittait son visage.

-**Un corsaire vous ais-je dis ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait se tenir. Je vous le présenterai après le tour de chant qui devrait avoir lieu maintenant d'ailleurs ! Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous dirigez vers la porte que vous voyez au fond pour un petit interlude musical qui, je l'espère, devrait charmer vos oreilles tout comme il a charmé les miennes !** Annonça Carlisle de Taylleirand à la foule.

Tous les invités se dirigeaient vers le grand salon, attendant la cantatrice qui les régalerait de son talent. Tous sauf Bella qui resta paralysée, au comble de l'indécision. Puis, une bouffée de panique la submergea. Le corsaire Masen ? Edward ? Ici ? Diable non ! Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il la voit, qu'il l'approche ! Fuir, c'était sa seule alternative. Hors de question de le croiser et de perdre sa couverture ! Elle était heureuse ici et ne voulait pas partir, ce à quoi elle serait obligée si Edward la voyait et décidait de raconter la partie qu'il connaissait de son histoire. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec l'Angleterre ici, elle était aperçue comme une gentille petite française ! Si on apprenait ses origines, c'était tout son personnage qui était démasqué et, de ce fait, le rôle d'Aro Volturi qui le lui ferait payer au centuple !

La jeune femme se précipita vers la sortie alors que les derniers invités passaient la porte du grand salon. Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand une haute silhouette se dessina à travers du chambranle, lui interdisant toute sortie. Une silhouette qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien, alors qu'elle se cognait à elle, emportée par son élan. La personne la maintînt par les épaules alors qu'elle vacillait en tentant de conserver son équilibre. Puis murmura :

« -**Vous ne songiez tout de même pas à nous quitter si tôt ma chère** », fit le ténor de velours avant de l'encercler de ses bras et de l'attirer contre son torse si musclé.

Un corps fort, chaud et rassurant. Une voix aussi douce que de la soie. Une odeur envoûtante. Des yeux époustouflants.

Un tout formant une étreinte qui la retenait prisonnière et faisait voler en éclats la vie qu'elle s'était peu à peu construite.

Mais qui, étrangement, lui laissait croire que tout irait bien.

Que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Ni le fantôme de James qui hantait parfois ses nuits, ni Jacob dont les souvenirs peuplaient ses nombreux cauchemars, ni Aro Volturi qui l'effrayait de par ses sombres manigances et le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle.

Qu'elle était en sécurité tant qu'elle demeurait là où elle se trouvait.

Qu'_il_ ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Qu'_il_ la protégerait. La garderait. La chérirait. L'aimerait ?

Une personne qui faisait naître en elle une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Des émotions, des souvenirs troublants. Bouleversants. Déchirants. Blessants. Tuants. Vivants.

_Edward_.

« -**Enfin je te retrouve, petite marquise de mes envies, délicate lady de mes nuits...** »

_**Hahaha ça donne envie pas vrai ? J'aime sa dernière phrase, c'est trop chaud^^ !**_


End file.
